Saved by Death
by LinBer93
Summary: Fairy and telepath Sookie makes a deal with Eric. He is now her protector but he is going to get more than he bargained for. Partly beta'd
1. Chapter 1

**Hay. I have a bit trouble writing English so don't kill me is there is a few mistakes. The story is under the process of being beta'd by Lady Doughnuts. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Sookie, Erik,** **or any part of the Southern Vampire mysteries. Just re-using concepts.**

**This story does not follow the series but does take characters and plot ideas from all of the books. Rated M for violence, language, and sexually explicit material in later chapters.**

**Enjoy, and please review at the end! **

I ran as fast as I could. The images that poured into my head, made me feel sick. I was in the mind of Rene Lenier. Unluckily for me, I was in an unknown area. I turned my head to look how far behind he was, like the fool I was, and I tripped over a branch and fell with a loud thump. From his mind I knew he'd lost the track of me. I quickly stood up and climbed the highest boulder I have ever seen (it reminded me more of a mountain than a stone) that was beside me. From the top of the boulder I could see Rene walking towards my location.

"SOOKIE COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! I promise I won't hurt you" he shouted. Yeah right I thought. I had always believed he was stupid for hanging around my (even more) stupid brother. If he really believed I would reveal my location after him hunting and shooting at me with a riffle he was even more stupid that I had thought. But why would he do something like this? I have always been a good friend of him and he was Jason's best friend. Last time I checked, friends did not go around shooting at each other with a rifle! And Rene has always been this sweet guy. A puzzle started in my head. I thought of the last few hours we had spent together.

Jason had arranged for a barbeque party at his place. I was really excited because I had never been to his house since he moved from Bon Temps. Now he lived out in the woods by Shreveport. As I drove into his driveway I saw that Rene, Arlene and Hoyt were waving and smiling at me. We were sitting outside in the sun and ate the delicious food as we talked about nothing and everything. I remembered changing the subject from Jason's love life to the mysterious killings that had been going on in my beloved Bon Temps.

I had been listening in at the police officer Andy Bellefleur's thoughts. They had a pretty good picture of the killer, but no one recognized him. Andy thought of sending the picture to all the newspapers so they could inform the inhabitants of Bon Temps, but he knew deep inside that if he did, the killer would flee far away. Jason and Hoyt were impressed of how much I knew and Arlene were just frightened. "I heard he raped them before he slaughtered them" she said with wide eyes and a worried look. Rene just thought about how sexy Arlene was when she was frightened.

I could not believe my own thoughts. "Okay, calm down Sookie" I said to myself and took a deep breath. I looked for Rene again and almost did a little scream when I looked down at the top of his head. I threw a hand on my mouth so I silenced myself. I started listening to him in my mind again. My eyes filled with tears of disgust and hate as I thought of him raping and killing girls I've never even seen before. I saw in my mind pictures of what he was going to do with me and felt sick. I listened in a little more and the puzzle started falling into place.

If I had not said back at Jasons that I knew so much of the killer this would never have happened. As Arlene left for her kids, he had suggested that Jason and Hoyt should leave to rent a movie leaving Rene and me all alone. I felt a stroke of anger building inside my chest. It had all happened so quickly. He pulled the riffle and said something I didn't pick up and started shooting at me. And now I was here sitting on top of a mini mountain.

Rene was walking further into the woods looking for me. His hair was everywhere and his shirt was torn open by a branch. Since I was not armed I decided that the best I could do was to wait till he gave up his search for me. The sun was about to go down and I wished I'd been wearing more than just a pair of shorts and a tank top as it began getting chilly. My bare legs already had goose bumps. There were a lot of bugs bussing around.

I looked for Rene again. I could still see his silhouette even as it were getting darker. Suddenly it hit me. If I can see him, he could see me. I began moving to the other end of the boulder. I listened to every footstep. He was moving slowly.

This was definitely not one of my luckiest days. It was almost completely dark now and I could not see the little rocks lying in my way. They made a lot of noise falling down from my hiding place. "Hello Sookie" a sudden voice said. It was coming from behind and I slowly turned to face him. Rene was just about to climb up to my hiding place just as I turned. Now standing with a few meters between us he pointed the rifle at me.

I just froze at the sight of him. I felt the pleasure and triumph coming from his mind as he looked at me. "So this is where you have been hiding". I felt my body was just about to start shaking of all the tension and fright. "Why are you doing this? I have done nothing to you!" I sounded calmer than I ever could imagine. The wind increased and my blonde long hair danced in the wind. Rene stood still and looked at me. His lips slipped up in amusement but I could feel he was nervous. He began walking towards me slowly and carefully so he didn't slip and fall.

I thought how I could push him down but he would pull the trigger and shoot me dead before I could reach him. "I think you know why I must take you out Sookie. That's a shame though I have always liked you. But I can't have you run around telling the police about my little secret". He smiled an ugly smile. As he came closer I stepped backwards trying to maintain the space between us. I couldn't come up with something wise to say. I felt his dark eyes penetrate into mine as he looked straight at me.

"I can't believe you have murdered innocent women. You are my brother's best friend and you have been my friend!" I tried to stay calm but my voice sounded like it could crack any moment. I wanted to shout and scream at him but I could not let him see I was afraid. He said nothing, and just maintained the little smile on his lips and came slowly closer.

"The truth is I should thank you. Because of you I now know how much the police know about me" He smiled. "Jason will know it is you and he will NEVER forgive you!" I shouted the last words at him. His smile winded and I could hear his little laugh. "Jason will never suspect his best friend and no one will ever find out what happened to you". I felt anger inside me grow to a whole new level but I knew he spoke the truth. Jason would never suspect Rene. "Well Sookie I guess this is goodbye. I must hurry back before they come back" He took a better grip around his riffle and took an aim at me.

The time stood still as I waited for him to shoot. There was nothing I could do to get out of this alive. I was trapped on top of the huge boulder. I kept my eyes straight on him. My head was spinning of fear. I forgot how cold I was. The only thing I was focusing on was not to look scared and give him that pleasure. Suddenly as I was still walking backwards my foothold vanished.

I had walked outside the edge of the boulder. I fell backwards. I wanted to scream but I was so shocked and afraid that the sound wouldn't come out. Then everything went black. As I was too week and beaten up by the fall to move I opened my mind. Rene definitely believed I had died from the fall. He was coming down to check his suspicions. I held my breath and lay as still as I could act dead. "You just won't die!"

He stood over me and just looked at me. "It's a shame to die like a virgin you know. I guess I can help you with that problem Sookie" He started opening his belt. A tear pressed out of the corner of my eye. I was too weak to stop him. My whole body hammered everywhere after the painful fall. I prayed a pray to god that he would come and get me out of here before Rene began touching me.

He started coming down on me when he heard a sound from the woods. He stood up and glanced into the darkness where the sound came from. My head hurt so much I couldn't turn to look. I heard Rene scream and something that seemed like a fight. Just then my survival instinct declared its presents. I began moving (crawling actually) away from the noise. I dragged myself across the rocky ground with a thought of; I should be dead from that fall flowing in my head. I heard Rene screaming and shouting.

Feeling like I had been hit by a big truck I collapsed behind a big rock facing the sky. The animal that killed Rene would probably find me too because of my blood. I knew I had a deep cut in my shoulder and I felt the blood pumping out of it. I lay totally still and watched the stars at the sky. Jason and Hoyt were probably back at Jason's, wondering where I and Rene had gone. I missed Jason. My head felt dizzy and my eyelids started closing as I felt on my fatigue.

A white silhouette caught my attention right before my eyes closed completely. I couldn't see the person clearly because of the dark. I tried reading his mind. I felt his curiosity but nothing more than that. As he stepped closer I could see he was very tall and muscular. Maybe he was my rescuer? He looked like a person who could own a big dog. Maybe he realized his dog on Rene. Not likely.

No normal person would have walked their dog deep in the forest in the middle of the night. Besides I could not see any dog. Maybe it was God who had sent him to take me to heaven. Was I dead? No I still felt like hell, so that probably wasn't likely either. The man came even closer and I saw his mouth covered with blood. I met his gaze and my mind shouted danger so loud I thought my head would explode. He was as pale as a sheet but all his clothes were black. "Ah great" I said with a broken voice to myself.

He started circling around me, studying me. My eyes followed him as he just walked around me coming closer and closer. He stopped when he came right in front of me. He stood by my legs for a long time just looking at me. He looked confused, curious and thoughtful at the same time. I wondered why he didn't just kill me at once. He could end my pain right now but instead he just stood and watched me. I tried to clear my throat to ask him what he was waiting for. But my voice didn't come out.

He bent down to my shoulder and sniffed my blood still holding his eyes directly at mine. Then he started licking my cut. He stiffened and I saw how shocked he was. His face quickly turned back to the normal dark dangerous look. I felt a wave coming from his mind. He wondered what I was. "Get away from me, it is none of your business" my voice sounded so weak I almost got embarrassed. Again a wave of shock flung across his face before he could control himself. I heard a clicking sound and a wave of anger. He had the sharpest teeth I had ever seen. I knew what he was.

Thanking Gran for all the nights we spent together, her teaching me about my "gift" and all the rest of the world's secret creature. I stayed completely calm not showing my fear. "Im am not scared of you" I said with a whisper. He stayed completely calm just looking at me. But I could still feel his surprise. I thought about how Rene had suffered in his dead and braced myself for what I was about to say.

"You want my blood … You want to kill me … But it's all right … I don't mind … I give you my permission … I want you to do it" my voice was just a whisper. I tried to fix my eyes on the clear and perfect stars of that fated night's black heaven, but again my concentration lapsed, and I found myself staring at the man that sat beside me staring back at me. His lips curled up in a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric threw the shovel on the ground beside him. He looked down at the grave to the dead werewolf. Then he looked down at his clothes finding them covered with dirt and blood. A sudden voice got his attention. Wondering why someone was so far out in the woods at night he got curious. Walking towards the sound he found himself staring at the weirdest scene ever.

He saw two humans standing on the top of a huge boulder. A man and one woman. The man aiming at the woman with a rifle. "Strange humans" Erick mumbled to himself. He was about to go back to Fangtasia when the woman stepped over the edge and fell from the boulder.

There was a certain glow around her when she was falling through the air. He's eyes widened as he saw her hang a bit over the ground before she fell down completely. He felt like his chest was about to explode out of curiosity. Eric watched the man climbing carefully down from the boulder and walking to the woman. He kicked her leg still holding the gun to check if she was still alive. He heard the man say something lowering his rifle. The man started pulling down his pants. Eric decided to take an action. Besides, he was hungry.

He felt his body become stronger as he drained the man. Not knowing the fight with the werewolf had taken so much strength from him. Eric had noticed the woman weak effort to escape while he drained the man and walked after her. He saw her lying on the ground clearly in pain.

She looked him straight in his eyes as he walked around studying her. She was covered with blood and dirt, and her hair was covered with branches and leaves. Her face was pale but she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She made a few noises trying to speak but gave up.

She still had a certain glow around her. Eric walked to her head concentrating on the blood which was coming out of a serious wound still holding his eyes into hers.

The blood smelled really good. He decided to taste it, and froze and felt a little shocked. The blood tasted… Not human. Well what is she? Eric thought. "Get away from me, it is none of your business" she suddenly said with a weak voice. Eric felt so surprised that he didn't know what to do. She seemed so calm and she knew what he had been thinking.

He felt a rage and did the only thing he knew would scare her. The fangs slipped fully out. Again the woman surprised him but he didn't let it show. "Im am not scared of you". Eric just looked at her with more interest. Then she spoke again telling him she wanted to die. Eric curled his lips up in amusement.

She had just given him permission to drain her. Like her permission mattered. Eric couldn't hide his smile any longer with this thought in his head. "I am not going to kill you. I actually just saved you from being raped and then certain death" he said softly retracting his fangs. The woman looked confused and thoughtful.

"Well… thank you" she said with an effort "What are you going to do to me if you're not going to kill me?"

"Well, you are going to tell me what you are" Eric said smoothly.

"That's not going to happen. So you can stop wasting your time and go" she said with a cool voice.

"You want me to leave you here alone in the woods? You know you are never going to get out alive" Eric smiled a little.

"I don't need your help".

Eric could see she hurt each time she spoke. "At least give me your name" He saw she was thinking hard about either give her name or not.

"It's Sookie" Sookie finally said. "Sookie" Eric repeated. "Well Sookie. I think it's time for me getting you home"

Eric said and tried to smile a trustworthy smile. He tried not to think about her owing him a favor (actually three if you counted saving her from a rape, her death and then bringing her home) in case she could read his mind.

"If you just could get me to my brother's house where my car is, I can drive home myself" Sookie answered.

"Just grab my arm and squeeze as hard as you can if I hurt you" Eric said while he lifted Sookie up and into his arms carrying her. She didn't squeeze. She didn't make a sound. Eric looked down at her. She had passed out, probably because of the pain. Her bare skin was ice cold and her face was turning white.

As Eric started walking he realized he didn't know where he was headed. He looked down at Sookie feeling a horrible feeling inside. A feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. And especially not for a human (or whatever she was). It was the feeling of attraction and the need of caring for this woman. He wondered if he should take her home to his place or maybe to Fangtasia. Fangtasia was probably best for his own safety. He decided for Fangtasia and lifted from the grown as he flew towards Fangtasia.


	3. Chapter 3

I started picking up sounds around me. There was someone talking. I felt like I was floating between two worlds. My body felt like a rock and I could not move even If I wanted to. It was just my head that had wakened (sort of). Feeling sleepy as hell I started realizing I didn't know where I was neither recognizing the voices. The last thing I remembered was the man that saved me from Rene lifted me up taking me home. Then I dreamed a wonderful dream about me flying in the air feeling safe.

"What if she turns up to be dangerous"? A woman voice said.

"I know she isn't. I can feel it".

"Eric, I know your decisions based on your feelings have turned out to be great before. But don't you think maybe her blond hair and lovely baby face has something to do what you're… Good feeling?"

"If you are suggesting that her being beautiful is the only reason I brought her here you are wrong Pam".

"Well, I was just suggesting..."

"Don't ever question my decisions Pam. You know better than that" The manly voice said with a cool voice. "Go and make yourself useful in the bar".

I heard some movement and the woman (Pam?) walk out of the room. I wondered where I was. I opened slowly my eyes and stared right in to the clearest blue colored eyes I had even seen. My savior sat right beside me.

I looked around in the room and I saw a big desk and some shelves. I lay on a brown big couch. I wanted to ask where I was but my mouth would not open. My rescuer smiled at me clearly reading my face "Don't worry. You are at my office in Shreveport". And with that I fell back into the blackness in my mind and drifted into nowhere.

I felt liquid in my mouth. I saw a beautiful fountain of the clearest water I had ever seen. I swallowed and felt confused when it tasted a bit funny. The fountain got really unclear and suddenly it felt like I lay on something soft. My head and body stared hurting all over and mu mouth was full of the thick liquid.

I suddenly realized where I was and opened my eyes. I saw my rescuer sitting right beside me with his arm to my mouth.

"Just drink Sookie, you will feel better".

I felt a stroke of panic when I understood what just happened. I had swallowed some of his blood. Thinking back at my beloved gran I remembered her telling me never to drink from a vampire. She had never told me why, but when my gran say something I listen and don't ask questions. I slung my head to one side and spat all the blood I my mouth out.

I tried to stand up but the man just pushed me down again. I began fighting and screaming with all my power (which was not much). My rescuer got a grip around both my wrists with one hand and held his other hand over my mouth.

"Are you done?" he just asked me. I knew he would hold me down easily so I stopped resisting his grip and calmed down. "Thank you" he had his fangs halfway out looking at me with satisfaction.

"Why did you give me your blood without even asking me first?" I asked with more anger in my voice than I meant to.

"That's obvious isn't it? I wanted you to heal a bit faster. You were in so much pain I thought I could help".

I looked down at my bare shoulder and saw the deep cut already closing itself. "Beside" he continued "I had a feeling you would turn me down if I asked you first" he grinned at me.

I felt much better already in my head and body because of the blood. I knew I should have been thankful but I could not shake the feeling of something wrong. When the vampires decided to "come out of their coffins" for about two years ago Gran had told me never to trust one, even if they seemed nice. But I knew she would be turning in her grave if I didn't behave with good manners.

"You are damn right I would have tuned you down. But I am still thankful for saving my life" I said the last part looking straight into his blue eyes "Eh, what time is it?" I felt a little embarrassed. I knew it was still night but I had been in his "custody" for way to long now and I wanted to get the hell out of here.

"It's soon morning" he answered studying me "I have a shower you can borrow if you want to get yourself clean".

I looked down at myself. I was still covered with blood and dirt "Thank you for offering but I really want to go home now". I stood up from the couch as he did from his chair.

I stood looking right into his chest. I took a quick breath as I felt his strength coming over me. Looking up I stared into his eyes only inches from mine.

"Tell me what you are" he commanded. He overpowered me mentally and I felt like running the heck away.

"Get away from me!" I answered back with a whisper, staring right back at him with the hardest look I could manage. He didn't move but I started walking straight ahead for the door. Not knowing what I could expect behind it.

"You are going to tell me what you are neither you like it or not" he said behind my shoulder. I was about to open the door when I turned to thank him yet again for saving me (and then tell him to piss of) when he was right in front of me pushing me into the wall behind me.

"I will never leave you alone if you don't tell me. So why just don't get it over with" he said pushing me into the wall with his body. His face was so near our lips almost met.

I thought about what he had said. I knew he was speaking the truth. But Gran said I was to tell nobody and especially not any moron vampire. I knew that if I told him what I was he would use me as his own mindreading machine and have full control over me.

"Again thank you for saving me. Good bye" was the only thing I could come up with and I turned away from him walking outside. Standing in a corridor I saw the door in the one end with an "Exit" sign over and started walking.

Outside I found myself a cab and got a ride home to Jasons. He was not home alone (of course) and to avoid any question about my looks I got into my car and drove home. All I could think about was the shower waiting for me. Then I thought about my rescuer. It accrued to me that I had never asked for his name. I felt my cheeks get warm and felt embarrassed over myself. I barely remembered the conversation I heard when I woke the first time. And I certainly didn't remember any of the names spoken. "Whatever" I said to myself. "I will never see them again anyway" knowing that was a big lie.

* * *

Eric was angry for how much Sookie knew about vampires. If she hadn't been asleep when he started pressing his blood in to her mouth she would not have swallowed it. He didn't like the idea of her knowing what he was and he not knowing what she was.

But now that she had his blood he could easily find her again and force the truth out of her. His plan was to seduce her until she couldn't resist him anymore. Then he would act like he cared for her, say the things a woman always wanted to hear, and make love to her.

Eric smiled a little smile and didn't hide it even when Pam showed up in the door. "Why so cheerful, master?" She asked.

"That's none of your business Pam. But if you have to know I know how to find out what Sookie is." He still smiled and the smile even got wider when he thought of how he was going to find out.

"Good for you" Pam answered "Just don't be blinded of her big tits in case she turns out to be a demon and kills you". Eric looked at Pam with ice cold eyes. Pam just smiled back and took of walking back to the bar with a little laugh.

* * *

"I thought you were tired and just went home" Jason said.

"And you didn't wonder how I got home when you saw my car still in your driveway?" I was frustrated over Jason for being so stupid.

There was a long pause and I began wonder if Jason had hung up on me. "Jason!" I shouted into the phone.

"I thought you and Rene drove home together I guess. You both were gone so I didn't think about it any further"

I could hear he began getting angry and impatient. I wondered if I should tell him about what had happened. But I knew Jason would laugh not believing me. So I decided not to, said goodbye and hung up the phone. My cloths and hair was still a mess. At least the vampire blood had done its magic on my body. Like the last few event never had taken place.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the shower and turned the heat up. It was one of the greatest showers I had ever taken, definitely among the top three. I stepped out, dried my heir and smashed on some makeup.

I was in charge of Merlotte's this week since Sam was gone to deal with family issues. I drove my car prepared for a boring evening. Mondays was not a good day to work the late shift. It wasn't so popular to drink on Monday nights (except for those who came in every night) and the tips were low.

It was already dark when I pulled into the parking lot for the employees. As I thought, there were just a few people sitting in the bar.

"Hey Sookie" Terry called from the kitchen smiling.

"Hey! Not a busy night I see" I smiled back.

"If you want to do some paperwork I can manage the tables for myself" Arlene said as she walked by me.

"Sure, that'll be great, Im already falling behind". I hated to do the paperwork. But it needed to be done and I walked into Sam's office bracing myself for the boring work.

A few hours later I had done all the paperwork done. I walked out to the bar to check how things went. The bar was completely empty for costumers. Arlene and Terry had just sat and stared in the air.

"Gays, you should have told me there were no costumers. It is only one hour left and I can stay in case someone comes in. You two can go home"

"Sookie, we can wait here with you so you don't have to sit alone" Arlene said, but I knew she wanted to go home.

"No it's okay. I could use some alone time anyway" I smiled at them.

"Well, if you say so" Terry answered. He had already cleaned the grill and prepared for closing.

After they left I started to clean tables. I was just about to close the bar when the door opened and a man walked in the door. Ah shit I thought to myself.

I felt a warm and calming felling when he came closer but my mind was saying danger. The last time I saw him he was covered with blood and dirt. Now he looked clean and I noticed for the first time how handsome he was. Still tall and blond, his muscles showing through his t-shirt, and the smoothest skin I had ever seen.

I felt a tingle in my private places as I pictured him naked. Shaking away the picture inside my head I smiled and asked "Hay. What can I get you?"

"Well what do you think" he answered with a little smile. I kept on smiling and warmed up a bottle of blood.

"It's on the house" I said and placed it in front of him when he seated in front of the bar desk.

"That's gracious of you" he said holding my gaze. I just stood for a moment looking into his eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said tearing my eyes from his and walked into Sam's office. I got my jacket, tuned of the lights and remembered Id forgot my purse. I walked quickly to Sam's desk where I left it. I thought about the man sitting in the bar and how he frightened the shit out of me. I took a deep breath and farced myself to be calm as I turned to walk out again.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him standing in the doorway looking at me.

"O my god! Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" I held my hand pressing against my heart as I thought it was beating out of my chest.

"I though you knew I was here" he simply said.

"Why would you think that?"

"I guessed you could hear me thinking when I got closer"

"I can't read your mind if that's what you are saying" I was getting more and more nervous.

"But you read it when I saved you in the forest".

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to say. "I just read your body language" I said and smiled a bright smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you are not telling the truth?" he came closer and I wished I didn't turn of the lights as he looked even scarier in the dark. I swallowed and took a step back. He didn't take his eyes from me as he came even closer. I could feel his amusement and danger and took another step back. But then I walked right into Sam's desk and I lost my balance.

He was so close he just grabbed my arms and lifted me, sitting on the desk.

"Let go of me" I said avoiding eye contact. He actually did let go but took my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You look really beautiful Sookie." I felt like trembling when he said it with a smooth whisper.

"T…Thank you" I said.

He leaned a little closer but I didn't back away. He bent down so his face was right in front of mine. His hand rested on my tie.

"I know you read minds. Just say the truth and confess and I'll be gone" his voice vibrating and caressing intimate places on my body.

I tried to catch my breath "I… I…" I started knowing he would not go away if I told him. I was really scared but I knew if I didn't tell him he would never give up. And when his patience ran out, maybe hurt me. He raised the one eyebrow and said "continue". I looked down in the floor "Yes I am a telepath... Happy?"

I pushed him back as I jumped down from Sam's desk and headed for the door.

"Thank you, yes, but I am not satisfied yet".

"I have told you what I am, now go away." He ignored my comment

"Can you read all sups minds?"

"No. I can only read human thoughts. I have never read vampires minds before you came to my rescue. And I don't know why but I can't read you anymore.

"I see. But you are not just a telepath, are you"

"No" I said before I could think. "I mean yes" I corrected. It didn't seem like he believed me. I bit my lip and started walking out of Sam's office headed back to the bar.

"Can I get you anything else?" I tried to change the subject.

"Some more blood would be nice" he answered. I bent down to get another bottle of true blood when I stopped me. "I don't want the true blood" he smirked.

"We only serve true blood here. Maybe you should go another place" I smiled at him.

"I don't think so" he looked at me with a hungry smile.

"Don't even think about it" I raised my eyebrows at him walking away. He stood up and followed me. I went around a table grabbing a chair.

"You know you can't fight me" he smiled at me. I held my facial expression as normal as I could just staring back at him.

"Why are you so interested in what I am?" I asked him avoiding his question (of course I knew I couldn't fight him).

"I think you are delicious. Your independency impresses me and I know you want me" he didn't move from where he was standing.

"Now that's a bit too confident don't you think?" I said with a harsh voice.

"I can feel it through your blood. You want me" and with that he started walking around the table. I didn't move but I was thinking of how I was going to get away from him. I tried again to chance subject, buying me some more time. "You never told me your name" I said.

"It's Eric".

I couldn't figure out more to say when with his vampire speed stood in front of me. He lifted one hand and touched my hair. My stomach tightened – but not because of fear. His touch felt so good and I didn't want him to stop. He had full power over me and I took a deep breath. He took a hand behind my back and pulled me into his chest. I stared into his blue hypnotic eyes. Then he bent down and kissed me.

It was now I realized how much I wanted him. He played with my hair and I eagerly returned his kiss. Getting deeper and more passionate I took my hands around his neck holding him close. His hand began massaging my back and suddenly they were all over.

I froze for a second and thought about what I was doing. Eric didn't mind and started kissing down my neck.

"Eric" I tried to push him away. He didn't move away from me but instead found his way back to my mouth. I felt waves of pure lust coming from his mind and instantly got a flashback of Rene standing over me.

"Eric stop" I said with a firm voice. I felt his body stiffen and his mind was not thinking happy thoughts anymore. The wave of lust was replaced with a wave of anger. Still holding me tight I slapped him in the face. He loosened his grip and I took a big step back from him.

"You need someone to protect you. I can provide that for you Sookie. Be mine" Eric said with a low voice with a little touch of anger. I began to realize what he was trying to do.

"I will not be yours and I want you out of the bar NOW". Well Sam's bar I thought when a new wave of anger washed over me from Eric.

"Not until you tell me what you are, Sookie. And then we can finished what we started" his last sentence with a seductive tone.

I picked up one of the chairs and heldt it with the legs facing outward.

"You think that little chair is going to keep you safe?" Eric smiled.

I wasn't in the mood for talking, and feeling his anger rising to new levels. I braced myself as Eric took a little step towards me. I charged but Eric pulled the chair sideways and tried to get it out of my hands. I held on to it with all my power and was not going to surrender so easily.

I fell to my knees still holding the chair and saw Eric was amused. I felt a little embarrassed thinking Eric was just bored of my pathetic fight.

"Let go of the chair Sookie" he just said with a calm voice. When I didn't let go he said again "Sookie! Let go or I'll do it for you".

I didn't listen at him and suddenly my hand was empty, and the chair lying on its back behind Eric. I didn't register what happened until I looked up into Eric's eyes. He had pushed me back and lay on top of me between my legs. His face was so beautiful and I felt again a tingly feeling down south. I could hardly move and I didn't dare to speak. Eric lay on top of me and didn't say anything either.

I looked him straight in his eyes breathing heavier and heavier.

"I am not going to hurt you Sookie. I want to protect you." I didn't know what to say

"You don't even know who you are to protect me from" I answered, immediately biting my lip for that stupid answer.

"Tell me" he said "You owe me your life, remember?" I guessed he had a point. He started kissing my neck and I felt his cool touch and shivered. I stared up in the roof wondering If I should tell him or not. A part of me wanted to, but I could hear my Gran's voice in my head warning me not to.

"Sookie, relax. Just say it" Eric whispered in my ear, his tongue flicked. I happened to like the felling and could feel my breathing speeding up even more. I thought about distracting him by making love but I only made myself put my arms around his ribs. He stopped playing with my ear and looked straight at me, lust coming from his eyes. I lifted my head from the floor reaching to his neck started kissing him. He made a little sound when I slid my hand underneath his t-shirt pressing against his chest.

* * *

**So who do you think Sookie needs protection against? Should she become Eric's new pet?  
I don't think so :) **


	5. Chapter 5

As he was worried Sookie was going to change her mind, Eric closed his lips around her mouth. He felt a bit surprised by Sookie, and had never thought she tasted this good. He pressed his erection against Sookie which groaned and pressed herself on him.

Kissing her more roughly he slid one hand down and placed it underneath Sookie' (minimal) panties. She made a gasping sound letting him know how much she wanted him to continue. Eric smiled and started rubbing her clit.

Sookie winded her legs to offer him more space and closed her eyes with the sensation. "Look at me" Eric said and Sookie opened her eyes staring into his. She slid one hand over his erection and started opening his belt. Eric made a low growl.

* * *

I felt Eric sliding a finger right into me. The finger began moving in a wonderful rhythm. Eric's mouth seemed bent on sucking my tongue down his throat. I felt his smooth skin against mine and was enjoying the muscles working over me.

"Hey Sookie" Terry called walking through the door. "Oh shit, Im sorry. I... I didn't" He began.

I pushed Eric of me and hurried standing up. "Don't worry Terry; it is me that should be sorry. What if you had been a costumer?"

"Eeh" Terry started. I could feel his embarrassment

"Terry you don't have to say anything. Just get what you came for" I turned against Eric who stood completely still "you should go" I knew he was going to argue but continued before he could say anything "I can come by Fangtasia one night and we can make a deal. Okay?" He didn't say anything but gave me a nod and was gone out the door.

"Terry, Im sorry" I started but he cut me off

"Don't Sookie. You don't have to explain. Just don't let it happened again. You know Sam would be pissed"

"Yes, Im sorry."

"Just go ahead and leave. I can close up here".

I figured it was no point of arguing and went out the door to my car. As I drove home I thought about Eric and his magical fingers. I didn't expect to feel so much pleasure when he touched me. "He is nothing but trouble and I was just distracting him" I thought to myself.

Driving around my house to the back I felt someone watching me. I opened my mind looking. No one was there. I walked to the porch and locked myself in. I made myself some coffee and watched TV as I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Eric followed the yellow car all the way to a big farmhouse in the woods. He could see Sookie walking inside the house. Eric smiled knowing now where she lived, not that he couldn't track her down if he wanted to...

Back at Fangtasia he sat in his office when Pam walked in.

"So… What is she?" clearly bored.

"She is a telepath. But also something else, but she hasn't told me yet".

"Why don't just glamour her?"

"Because Pam. That's no fun" Eric smiled at her.

"Anyway, the costumers are missing you at in bar"

"I will make an appearance".

Pam tuned on her heels and walked back to the bar. Eric thought about Sookie and what happened at Merlotte's.

He had let her distract her but he couldn't feel anything coming from her when Terry walked in. No embarrassment or frustration of any kind. Did she know he was coming? Eric felt a wave of anger and surprise when he realized she just had fooled him.

Tempted by leaving Fangtasia and going back to Sookie's house, Eric walked into the bar. The fangbangers was even more annoying this evening, triggered by feeling his rage. But all Eric could think about was how she had fooled him, and what to do about that when he saw her again.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning feeling stiff as hell, still lying on the couch. I made myself some morning coffee and started planning the day. I needed to go to the grocery store and I had to work the lunch shift at Merlotte's. But most important I had to figure out what to do about my incredible mouthwatering stupid delicious vampire problem.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number till Claudine. "Hay, Sookie! So nice of you to call, I was just thinking of you!" a beautiful voice answers me before the first peep.

I smiled "Claudine Im sorry I haven't been in touch for a while. Sam's on a trip and I am In charge of the bar. And I had an incident in the woods by Jason."

"Yeah, I've heard. Im sorry I couldn't be there I was… ah... "

"Now problem Claudine I nearly died but that's okay" I said with a dry voice with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Sookie, I really wanted to come but I was not allowed."

"Not allowed? By who?"

"Who do you think? Your great grandfather of course" It sounded like she expected that I've already should have guessed it.

"What do you mean? Did he want me to get raped and die?" I felt confused and a little hurt.

"No silly. He knew you'd be rescued. We are coming by tonight so don't worry. He will tell you all about it". Feeling a bit more relaxed I said goodbye and hung up. Now I needed to plan a nice dinner for my guest.

It was a beautiful Friday morning and the sun was shining brighter than usual. I was headed to my car with my purchase goods when I spotted Tara. "Hey girl! What's up?" I called.

"Sookie" Tara called back and came running towards me "Wow, you look great" she said whit a bright smile.

"Thanks Tara! How are things going? Are you coming back for good?" Tara had moved from Bon Temps for over a year ago. Now the rumors said she was coming back to live with her boyfriend JB.

"Yes I am. Are you working today?"

"Yes I work the lunch shift. You should come by so we can catch up and eat some lunch, my treats" I hadn't realized until now how much I had missed Tara.

"I'd love to. See you then!" She waved and walked back to her car.

Back at Merlotte's Terry gave me a little nod when I walked by to Sam' office. I hurried through some paperwork before I went out in the bar to take care of the first costumers. It was a busy shift and I had little time catching up with Tara. Arlene had called in sick and I had to take her costumers as well as my own.

Now I was driving like a crazy person stressing home to take a shower and get everything ready before Claudine and Niall could show up.

I was making a three course dinner. 1st course: black pasta (I know it sounds nasty but it's really good) with garlic-shrimp cream sauce. 2nd course: beef tenderloin steaks served with baked potato (or fries?), sour cream and fresh vegetables. The 3rd course: Coffee granite dessert served in stemmed glass with whipped cream.

I was done making all the courses when I heard a _poof_ sound at the front door. I opened the door with a bright smile on my face "Please come in. dinners ready". I gave each of them a hug and walked to the kitchen.

"What a delicious smell. Sookie I didn't know you could cook" Claudine looked impressed at me with a great smile. I just smiled back at her. I explained the first course and we started eating.

"So, my dearest great-granddaughter, I guess you wonder why I didn't let Claudine show up when you were in danger" He looked at me serious. His blond long hair pulled back and his smooth face was glowing.

"An explanation would be nice" I confessed.

"You see…" He started. I had no idea what was coming. "I know you met Mr. Northman" I gave him a confused look as I didn't know who he was referring to. "Eric" he said with a smile.

"Oh… Yes, he saved me" I stumbled through my words.

"I have been watching him for a while now". I kept eating as I waited for more to come. But now Claudine took over. "Sookie, we know your Gran told you a lot of useful things before she passed on to the other world"

"like not trusting vampires" I said with a dry voice.

"Yes, but she didn't tell you about the usefulness of being bonded to one" Nail continued. I stopped eating and stared at him with eyes big like plates. Before I could clear my throat to say anything he continued "I knew he was out in the woods and I let him rescue you. I am pleased you didn't tell him what you were last night. You were clever to distract him with intimacy even if you knew Terry was coming" He smiled at me.

"Thank you, yes I heard that Terry's brain was approaching, I just wished he would be quicker" I said with a little smile, embarrassed over myself for knowing that Naill had been watching me.

"No need for embarrassment. You did well" Niall smiled at me. "How much do you know about Eric, Sookie?" Claudine asked me. I rose from my chair and served the 2nd course

"He is a vampire. He owns a bar. He"… Actually I didn't know anything, but Niall continued my sentence "He is sheriff of area 5. He is very well respected and has a lot of money. His maker, Godric is one of the oldest and powerful vampires there is. Eric has the right friends and he gets what he wants. No one would like to have him as their enemy" Naill finished and continued eating like this was a casual conversation.

"You forgot, he is extremely handsome and sexy but can be scary as hell" Claudine laughed when I made my sarcastic comment "Sookie, do you understand what me and Naill is trying to tell you?" She stopped laughing and looked at me serious. I cleared my throat "Eh, you want me to be Eric's?"

"We don't just want you to be his. Because then he could just change his mind when he finds out what problems you are dragging with you" I made a little giggle and Claudine continued "The safest thing for you is to be his bonded"

"You mean like marrying him?" I looked confused over to Niall. "This is nothing like marriage Sookie. This bond is much more powerful and it is almost impossible to break" he took a pause giving me some time to rearrange my thoughts.

"So how do you get this bond thing fixed?" I asked nervously. Niall looked over at Claudine and she filled me in "You need to suck each other's blood at the same time a few times, usually this is during sex. But you don't have to do that" Se smiled at me when she saw the expression in my face.

"I promised him I would stop by Fangtasia to make a deal with him" I said finishing up my dessert. "That was a great idea Sook. Tell him that he can have you on certain compromises" Claudine seemed excited on my behalf. Good for her I thought.

I began feeling tired and Naill and Claudine was about to leave. "Just go to him tomorrow night and do as we planned" Claudine said while giving me a hug. Before she released me she whispered something in my ear "Remember he has a lot of women. Don't let yourself be one of his random fucks".

Niall bent down and kissed me on my cheek. "Be confident and strong. If he doesn't accept your offer, you are coming back with me and Claudine to fairyland" he gave me a little smile and then they vanished.

I skipped the dishes and went straight to bed. Thinking about what tomorrow would bring I fell asleep with a feeling of nervousness and excitement at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews and correcting! Sookie is having a little weak moment in this chapter, and trouble is on its way so keep on reading!**

* * *

The Viking sat on his throne watching all the pathetic fangbangers wanting to die. He felt a warm feeling in his chest when a blonde beauty came through the door. From the corner of his eye he saw her look around and then headed to the bar.

"Pam" he said with a low voice. She immediately appeared by his side "Master, shall I entertain your guest until you work up some courage?"

'"Pam you are funny today" Eric said with a flat voice. "Just make sure she have a few drinks and then guide her to my office".

Eric felt his anger building inside when he thought about how she had fooled him at Merlotte's. This time he would not make the same mistake again. This time he was going all the way with her either she liked it or not.

* * *

Before I entered the bar I knew Eric was in there. I could feel it. Stepping inside I paused to look around. Eric was not hard to spot. He was the center of the attention and all the customers had their eyes glued on him. I raised my eyebrows rolling my eyes as I went over to the bar.

I ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri and let my mind slip inside the heads to those around me. They were only thinking on sex, biting, and more sex. I directed my mind against Eric but couldn't hear a thing. I knew he knew I was here but he just ignored me.

"You must be Sookie" a voice said behind me. I turned and looked at a tall blond woman. All dressed in black she looked like an angel from hell (in a nice way).

"Yes, that's me" I smiled one of my fake smiles I use when I get nervous.

"Im Pam" Pam said with a little smile just so I could see her fangs.

"Nice to meet you" I said turning against the bartender asking for another daiquiri.

"So you are the new doll Eric has an obsession with" Pam smiled a wide smile when I turned and looked at her with an angry expression. I tried to come up with something clever to say when she continued "Don't worry. I won't judge you. He always gets his way when it comes to women".

"Listen, Pam. I am not his doll to play with if that's what you are saying. And I am not going to be." I said with a firm voice.

Pam laughed a beautiful little laugh "That's what they all say. I can give you an advice if you want one" her eyes full of lust and teasing.

"I don't want any advice" I replied.

"I tell you anyway" Pam smiled again "since you are a breath of fresh air to his collection and I like you" I looked at her with disgust, his collection? "He really likes it when you deny him…"

I pulled one hand up and stopped her from speaking any further "Pam, I don't want to be rude but I really don't care. It is not going to happen". Pam rose one eyebrow

"If you say so. Take your drink with you and follow me into his office". I took the glass with me and followed her away from the bar.

Standing in the corridor in front of Eric's office Pam knocked on the door. She opened it and stepped aside so I could walk past her. I didn't move but I saw Eric sitting behind his desk looking at me. "Have fun" Pam smiled at me and pushed me inside his office shutting the door behind her.

I looked around remembering the last time I had been in there. "Nice to meet you again, Sookie. Shall we pick up from where we left of?" Eric asked me with a seductive tone.

I looked into his blue eyes and slowly walked to the opposite side of the desk from him. Leaning a bit forward I stared into his eyes "Not. Going. To happen" I said with only a whisper. In return he gave me a little smile "Okay then. Maybe you should tell me about this deal we are making".

He leaned back in his chair waiting for me to talk. I had pictured this in my mind so many times but now I didn't know what to say.

"I will be yours" I started but took a pause to figure out what to say. "I'm listening" Eric said wanting me to continue. "I will be yours and I will tell you what I am" struggling to find more words "And… and you are going to protect me"

I looked in his eyes. He looked at me and I could see he was thinking. "Is that all?"

"If I am yours you are not going to boss me around like your pet, and you are not going to feed from me. And if you do, it would be a deal breaker". Eric was lost in his thoughts for a second. "So what am I going to get out of this?" He asked me.

I sighted "It is always good to have a telepath on your side. And even more useful to have the fairy princess" I said the last sentence looking straight into his magical blue eyes. He looked at me with a surprised expression and didn't try to hide it.

I stayed calm waiting for him to say something. He was again lost in his thoughts and I didn't interrupt him. He had guaranteed heard the rumors about the last descendant to Niall Brigant the fairy king, but no one knew who she or he was.

Unfortunately the rumors also said how many wanted them both killed, because whit them both out of the way, fairy world would go nuts. Very few knew some of the fairies had a connection with powerful witches. The thought of what the fairies and witches could do together was as frightening as it could be. Especially for the vampires since the witches hated them.

Eric's voice pulled me out of my thoughts "Sookie, it will be my pleasure to have you under my protection." He looked at me with a serious look. "But I must say you bring a lot of danger". I didn't change my expression just held my eyes on him. He rose from his chair and went around his desk facing me.

"Princess, your secret is safe with me. We have a deal. Now, let us close the deal with a kiss" he's eyes stared right into mine as he slowly bent down to my lips. He gave me lot of time to protest but I didn't. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to hold his arms around me and let me feel safe. His lip met mine and he gave me a passionate long kiss.

My body shivered and I returned the kiss wanting more, but Claudine's voice started ringing in my head as I remembered her last comment "Remember he has a lot of women. Don't let yourself be one of his random fucks".

I broke from his kiss gasping for air. "Princess" Eric whispered "You are mine". I made a little giggling sound and pushed him back. "Eric. I would appreciate it if you just called me Sookie" I smiled at him. He smirked "I can call you whatever I want. You are mine".

The happiness of being Eric's disappeared as fast as it came. He started walking against me and I suddenly remembered how scary and vicious he could be.

"According to our deal you cannot force me into something I don't want to" I said calmly as I took a step closer to him. I didn't want him to know I was afraid.

"According to the deal I cannot force you to do things for me. But you are _mine_ and _I _can do whatever _I_ want with _you_." I swallowed as he took one step closer to me. I felt so stupid for not being more precise before the deal was closed. This was exactly what Niall had warned me about.

* * *

Eric loved the fear that was coming so clearly from Sookie. Now that he knew what she was, he was certain that she hadn't made the decision of being his alone. It was stupid to let her make the deal without knowing what to say. Now she was his. This was going to be fun.

Eric stepped closer to Sookie and inhaled her scent. She smelled like the sun and Eric couldn't control himself anymore. He gripped around her neck and pulled her into his chest. She made a little gasp and grabbed his overarm holding him tight.

Eric felt her panic when he inhaled hers scent again, only this time so close that his lips briefly touched her skin down her neck. His fangs clicked out and he heard her breathing speeding up "Don't bite me" she whispered.

Eric looked up and into her eyes he could see her fear. She was so beautiful. Suddenly Eric felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He felt confused loving the feeling of fear and panic coming from Sookie, but he absolutely didn't like it when it came through her eyes.

For a long time he just stood still holding his grip around her staring into her frighten eyes. He slowly pulled away "Go home. I will pick you up tomorrow night. Be sure to pack clothes for a few days" and with that he went out of the office leaving Sookie with a confused look.

* * *

I woke as the phone started ringing. I took a quick glance at my watch. "Oh my god" It was nearly four in the afternoon. I slid on my slippers and pulled my pink robe around me as I headed for the phone.

"Sookie, I have tried to call you for hours!" Claudine's voice sounded relived when I finally picked up.

"Sorry, it just was a long night" I said and explained what happened.

"Oh gosh" she said

"I know, I thought I had it all covered but…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Sookie, you know I will come if it is really a life and death situation. But my best advice is to just.. Do what he tells you." She said with an apologizing tone. I felt my tears pressing and didn't say anything not trusting my voice but gave the phone a quick nod.

"Sookie, If he does something against your will just try to distract him with something else".

"Like what?" I said desperately into the phone.

"I don't know. Sookie, you are a smart girl. Don't let this get to your head. Remember all that Gran learned you".

I talked a little more before I hung up. The call from Claudine had really improved my mood. I was not some kind of girl he could mess around with and I was certainly not an afraid little girl.

With new confidence I drove over to Merlotte's. I was working the late shift.

It was a busy nigh. Jason came to ask me if I had seen Rene lately and my favorite cop Andy Bellfleur was drunk as a skunk. Terry was still giving me a hard time for the little incident and Arlene was complaining about her new hairdresser which had cut her hair way to short (I didn't see any difference).

The evening couldn't get any worse when Eric came in the door. Dressed in a black razor tank and jeans he immediately got all the customers attention. He looked pissed and his eyes found mine. It seemed like the time stood still. No one said a word just looking at Eric and me. Suddenly Arlene showed up right behind me and whispered into my ear "Sookie, I can take care of your tables". I was about to argue when she continued "I don't think it is smart of you denying. He doesn't look so happy. Just go with him and don't make a scene".

I thought about what she said and knew Eric had heard it to. I gave him a small nod as I turned around getting my things from Sam's office. When I came back in the bar everyone was still quiet. I rolled my eyes walking straight to Eric. Instead of stopping I walked right passed him and out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder stopping me. "Why didn't you do as I told you to?" Eric's voice was vibrating with anger. I closed my eyes counting to three in my head before I turned to face him. "Because I am not your fucking pet and I am not going to follow your orders. You have other women for that job. Your job with me is to protect me".

"If I am going to protect you, you will have to do what I say" He said with a calm voice. Frustrated I walked towards my car but with his vampire speed Eric was right in front of me. It all happened so fast I walked right into him. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to his red corvette.

Still angry at him he stopped the car in front of my house. "Go and get your clothes" he said and I stepped outside. As I walked to the door he again appeared in front of me. This time I managed to stop before crashing into him.

"Invite me in" he said quickly.

"I am not going to do that" I raised my eyebrows at him. Feeling his patience running out he grabbed my cheeks forcing me to meet his gaze. I looked into his empty eyes. I felt like I was dragged inside him by an invisible force.

"Invite me in" he said again with a smooth calm voice. I really wanted to invite him in, but instead I pulled myself away from him. He just stood there and stared at me. He looked confused and it was like he didn't know what to do. His mouth hanging open and he looked like a lost little boy.

"Fine, you can come in" I eventually said when the silence was getting awkward. "But if you do anything stupid I will withdraw the invitation immediately". I walked the few steps up to the door "Are you coming or not?" I asked when I realized he didn't follow me.

He slowly turned and followed me. "Eric, you are scaring me. Stop being so weird" I looked at him still startled about his lost look. "Eric?" I walked closer to him and touched his cheek. He jumped as if this was the first time he realized I was even there.

"Sookie" He said with a husky voice. "Yes?" I only whispered back. Remembering how he touched me at Merlotte's I felt a wave of lust rushing through my body. He looked in my eyes clearly catching the emotions coming from me.

"Get your clothes" he eventually said and I turned and walked inside. A smell instantly hit me and before I knew it I lay on the floor. I couldn't see anything but darkness and smelled the horrible smell. I heard Eric behind me and something that reminded me of a struggle. Then a _bang _and I could feel Eric lying beside me.

"Sookie, run" he muttered. I reached my hand to locate him and I felt chains around his neck. I tried to lift them of him but a hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me across the floor. Screaming and shouting with all my power I struggled to get free. A hand slapped me in my face and a voice shouted "Shut up you stupid bitch!"

I could hear Eric was in pain from the silver chains when I was hit again. I lay on the floor facing down when I opened my mind. There were three people in the room besides me and Eric. But they were not normal people. I got a wolf image popped up in my head.

"Are you sure this is the right girl?" one of the man said.

"She was supposed to be blond. This one's blonde" said another one as he grabbed my hair. I made a little noise from the pain but didn't say anything.

"Let go of her" I heard Eric's voice.

"Be quiet you stupid bloodsucker before I stake you".

"Geez, get over here and help me with the girl" I felt an arm around my waste and I was pulled on my feet. Breathing heavily I started protesting when the man behind me pushed me against the door. I still had my arms free and I placed my elbow as hard as I could in the ribs to the man behind me.

"Ah, fuck" was all he said before I again lay on the floor hurting. He gave me a kick in the stomach when one of the other men stopped him before he could kick me again

"Hay, remember what she said. She wants her alive"

"What shall we do with the vamp?" the man that had kicked me eventually said after a pause.

"I don't care. Stake him if you want". I felt like panicking when I heard the man cheered and walked over to Eric.

"Wait" I whispered through my swollen lip.

"Hay, wait a minute Cal" the man standing beside me said to the one preparing to stake Eric. "I think Blondie wants to say goodbye".

I heard footprints coming closer and a hand gripping me around my wrist. I was dragged back across the room and felt Eric by my side again. I crawled on top of him and found his lips with mine.

"Yeah, let's get some action in here" the man that had dragged me cheered again. I pretended to explore Eric's body while I located the chains burning and holding him down. I slowly removed the chains from his wrists deepening my kiss.

"Yeah" I heard the man behind me whisper clearly not noticing my secret mission. I slowly massaged my way from Eric's wrist to his head. Breaking the kiss catching my breath I heard the man behind me "Oh, don't stop Blondie, don't stop".

I ignored him and looked inside Eric's eyes. I was so dark I could only see the white in his eyes. I felt his body tense when I bent down for another kiss and slowly grabbing the chains lying over his neck. Feeling Eric preparing himself he ran his fangs down.

I guessed it was "the signal" and I ripped of the chain as fast as I could. I could smell she burned flesh when Eric pushed me aside and grabbed the man behind me. He didn't even have time to register what had happened before he was dead on the floor.

"Hay, what the…" one of the other men said before he fell silent and I heard a gurgling sound. I still lay on the floor and followed the dark figure to Eric with my eyes. He walked closer to the last man standing; now begging for his life. "Eric, don't kill him!" I shouted. Eric kept on walking and ignored me. "Eric!" I tried again. I tried to stand up but my legs were too weak and I fell down again. I closed my eyes and heard the last man scream before he also felt silent.

I buried my face in my hands feeling disgusted about the three dead men in my house. "Here, take my blood you are hurt" Eric said appearing beside me. "I don't want your fucking blood" I tried to make my voice steady.

"Go and get the clothes I asked you to pack. We are leaving in five minutes" He said standing up and grabbed the one man carrying him outside. You are leaving in five minutes I thought. "Why did you have to kill them?" I said standing up and walked over to turn on the lights.

The hallway was a mess, feeling the tears pressing behind my eyes as I looked at all the bloodstains. As Eric came back inside I could see how the chains had burned into his wrists and neck. Horrified I turned the lights off again. I didn't want to see anything else. "Because they needed to die" he said matter-of-factly.

"If you just had listened to me, we could have questioned him, finding out who _she_ is" I couldn't control my voice as I almost shouted the last words. "And how in the hell did you managed to get captured?"

With his vampire speed he stood right in front of me "please be quiet and be a good girl and get your clothes." He looked at me with anger in his eyes and I felt a chill running through my body. I looked back straight in his eyes not letting him see I was afraid. "Go and get your clothes or I will carry you with me without them" He said again.

"Behave and I will not withdraw your invitation to my house" I answered back quickly. He gave me a beautiful smile and started laughing "Sookie will you please go get your fucking clothes while I'll finishing cleaning this mess up?" I raised my eyebrows not entirely satisfied but walked towards bedroom. Before I entered I turned around looking at Eric "Oh and you're welcome by the way". I could see he didn't understand what I was talking about. "For saving your life" I said and entered my bedroom.

* * *

Eric carried out the bodies before he picked up his phone. He called his day-man ordered him to come over with a team and clean up the blood in Sookie's house. He sat by the kitchen table thinking of Sookie. He couldn't hide his irritation of how she made him feel. When he tried to glamour her and it didn't work he felt so confused. He had never met a supe or human (except for vamps) that he couldn't control. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't have time to react before the chains were all over him. But he was most frustrated over the way Sookie had managed to save his life. Even if he wanted to fuck her brains out he was obligated and wanted to protect her.

* * *

_In the car, one hour later..  
_

"Where are we going?" Sookie asked. "Fangtasia" Eric answered bitterly. He was still angry of how much Sookie affected him. "I need to do some research"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just stay in the bar enjoying drinks while I work"

"You're kidding me right? Eric I was just about to be kidnapped and you staked. Cut me some slack, I want to help" Sookie nagged "Besides I saved _your_life remember?"

Eric stood on his brakes pulling over in a gravel place. He walked out of the car and lifted from the grown flying away.

I ran out of the car "Eric, where are you going? You can't leave me here" I shouted after him. That fucking bastard I mumbled when he (of course) didn't come back. I walked back to the car and looked for the car keys.

They were still in the ignition to my big surprise. I wondered If I should drive home or not, maybe to Fangtasia? I thought about what Eric would do if I drove his precious car. I felt a shiver through my body and my stomach felt like ice as I picture how pissed off he would be.

Angry for being left alone in the middle of the night I started walking back to Bon Temps. I calculated it would take around 2-3 hours before I was home. After half an hour walking I wondered if this was a good idea. My feet hurt and I was beginning to feel cold. I was still really angry at Eric for leaving me but I wouldn't be his nice little pet waiting on him to return to the car.

One hour later I was freezing. I started regretting my "protest home walk" but I didn't stop and I didn't turn to go back.

Two hours later I took a break. "Fuck" I said out loud wishing I had a phone so I could have called someone. But I had to keep walking.

Three hours later I walked in my driveway. I was on my way up the porch when I heard a fast car approach. I turned around and saw Eric's car. I felt his anger and ran inside the house and shouted "I withdraw your invitation to my house".

Two seconds later Eric stood at my doorstep "Invite me in" his voice vibrating with anger... again.

"No fucking way" I snapped back "You see Eric. I am maybe yours but I am not someone you can leave on the side of the road and except to wait on you like a little dog!" I felt my own anger rising inside and felt my tears well up in my eyes. I was so exhausted from the walk I could fall asleep right where I stood.

"Sookie please, let me in" Eric had calmed his voice. I looked at him shaking my head. "I won't let you in. Being yours was a huge mistake" I felt a tear run down my chin "Just please leave me alone and I will call Niall tomorrow and leave with him".

"He can't do anything with you as long as you are mine" Eric said. I almost expected to see a dirty smile but he looked at me with an expressionless look. I tried to find some strength and pressed the tears back.

"You can come in" I eventually said with a low voice. He didn't move from the doorstep. I walked to my bathroom taking care of my human needs before I went to bed. After a while I heard Erick knocking on the bedroom door.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Only because you ask so nicely" I replied. I lay on the side with my face against the wall, and I didn't turn to look at him when he entered. I could feel his presence but he was completely quiet. Suddenly I felt him slip into my bed.

"Hey, what the fuck are you think you're doing?" I sat up looking at him. He had stripped down to his boxers

"What?" he just said looking confused and amused at the same time.

"Eric, why are you in my bed?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He smiled a little smile "Since _you_ decided that we should stay here tonight and didn't offer me a place to sleep I am staying here with you."

I rolled my eyes at him trying to hold back a smile. I thought about ordering him out of the bed, but I felt like calming down and be sweet was his way to apologize in a weird way.

"Okay, this is my space that is your space" I said drawing an invisible line in the bed. "And keep your hands to yourself please" I added when I lay down turning away from him. When I thought about what he actually said I felt a warm feeling and couldn't help smiling. I decided?

* * *

**Apologizing is not something Eric is used to. He doesn't want to admit it to himself that Sookie is affecting him. Sookie is confused over her mixed feelings about being owned by Eric. One minute he is calm and safe, the next minute he is vicious and scary. **


	8. Chapter 8

_I looked into the darkest eyes I have ever seen. They belonged to a half man half wolf. I was in a dark forest with my hands tied behind my beck. All around me other wolfmen was circling. "Please" I cried "Please don't hurt me" but they didn't listen. They came closer and closer still circling me. Low growling sounds mixed with a weird human sound. I recognized the awful smell when I was tried kidnapped. I began shaking of fear and kept on crying and begging for my life. Then the wolfmen attacked me._

_They all grabbed me with their half hands half paws, and one of them bit me in my ankle. I fell on the ground screaming. I tried to twist myself out of their grips "Sookie, Im here, relax" a voice suddenly broke through all the wolfmen noises._

I opened my eyes and looked right into Eric's blue concerned eyes. I was still shaking and I tried to catch my breath. "Come here" he said holding out his arm. I lifted my head from my pillow letting him slide his arm under me. He pulled me into his chest holding his arm around me.

I still cried silently into his chest but felt instantly better when he talked comforting to me. After a little while Eric began stroking my hair "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" I ignored his question feeling much more relaxed "Why are you being this nice?" I pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes.

"Who did you dream about?" He ignored me back with a little smile. Not waiting for me to answer he continued "The sun is rising in two hours or so. If we leave now we can go back to Fangtasia" I raised my eyebrows in a questioning look. "After what happened I won't let you be here alone... Please?" he said with a little smile still looking into my eyes.

I still felt tired and didn't want to go, but I didn't want to start argue again. "Fine, if you promise you won't leave me on the side of the road again"

"If you promise to do as I say from here and now" Eric answered quickly.

"Well that depends on what you are asking of me" I said back and pulled away from him.

"What if I asked you to be my bonded?" Erik said after a pause. I remembered my dinner conversation with Claudine and Naill "Then I would say yes".

Eric looked a little surprised. "And you would do everything that comes with it?" he smirked expecting a no.

I rose an eyebrow at him "I think you know the answer"

"Why?"

"Because I want to wait until I find the right person to do it with. The one I love and the one that loves me back"

"And you don't think that could be me?" Eric said with a seductive voice and dragged me back into his arms. I made a little giggle "No, Eric I don't think so".

"And why is that?"

"Because" I began not knowing actually what to say "you are a cold stupid Viking and a player" I decided to say. E

ric made a growl and laughed a perfect laugh "What, you are" I said laughing with him.

"Well, Sookie. Why don't you just take your time deciding what you want and then tell me?" Feeling surprised over Eric letting me decide (again) we got out of the bed. A few minutes later we were driving down the road.

* * *

Eric looked over at Sookie. She had fallen asleep the minute they were driving out of her driveway. She looked so beautiful.

Back at fantasia Pam met him on the parking lot. "Where have you been? I thought you were bringing her early?" She said with a worried look. Eric told her about what had happened, and carried Sookie inside.

"Eric, why does she still smell like a virgin? Not your lucky night?" She said with a smirk.

"It is always my lucky night, Pam. I just don't want to rush her"

"Riiight" Pam said and smiled again.

Ignoring her comment Eric continued "Pam concentrate on you job finding out who _she_ is, and I will concentrate on Sookie".

Pam followed Eric into his office "You know there are rumors of your new pet? They say you can't control her".

Eric stopped and looked at her. "Glamouring doesn't work on her" he said silently looking at Pam.

"Well shit" she said raising one eyebrow "Let me try on her tomorrow".

"Fine. But don't kill her when it doesn't work" Eric said with a smile turning away from her and walked inside the secret bedroom behind one of the shelves nearest his desk. "I need to change my tactics with her. I have to let her believe she can decide everything. She is not so innocent as I thought" Eric explained to Pam.

"Are you joining her in there or shall you sleep in your coffin?" He heard Pam ask from outside the bedroom.

"Just go. I'll stay with her. i'll must be here when she wakes up".


	9. Chapter 9

Fangtasia was crowded. I stood in front of Eric at his throne. He looked so fucking hot where he sat, meeting my gaze. "You don't know what's in store but you know what you're here for" he said rising from his seat "take my hand".

I looked at him with an uncertain look, but accepted his hand. Leading me into the secret bedroom behind his office, he pulled me close into a kiss. I felt by body shaking of nervousness. "Open your head" he said whispered softly into my mouth. I did as he told me feeling instantly more relaxed.

"Don't be scared. Im right here, even though you don't know..." Eric whispered now into my ear "trust me, girl" he said a little bit to fast. I got a feeling that it wasn't what he had planned to say, but I didn't say anything back. "Take it off. You want it off, 'cause I know what you are feeling".

Feeling nervous again I began unbuttoning my dress. Eric sensed I got all tense again "it's okay, girl, I feel it to". I wanted him so bad but felt insecure; I had never been with a man this way before. I let my dress fall to the floor standing only in my underwear. I held my breath and felt my heart stop beating. "Let it beat, lover breathe. I swear I am right here" he calmed me down again and I began breathing again.

Looking into his confident eyes he leaned forward giving me a more passionate kiss. "You look so amazing". He lifted me from the floor and suddenly I sat on the bed. Dressed down to his boxers he leaned back in the bed "close your eyes and lay yourself beside me". Again I did as I was told. I got goosebumps all over when I felt his hand. He stroked me gently up and down my flat stomach.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "You are so beautiful" he said and captured my lips with his, his hand moving a bit more aggressive to my right breast giving it a quick massage before moving to the left. I loved the touch and gave out a little moan.

Eric began kissing me behind my ear and down my neck. I could feel a warm feeling in my untouched place and Eric's hand found his way down there. I made a gasp when he slid under my panties. "Relax my love" he whispered to me looking in to my eyes "do you trust me?" I gave him a small nod and he began kissing me down my cheek.

I loved how his cold touch made me feel when he continued to kiss me down to my breasts. His hand slid back and forth over my clit and I moaned again with pleasure. Then Eric let go of my hard nipples and lowered his head letting his tongue take over for his fingers. Moaning more loudly I took a grip in his beautiful hair.

He slipped one finger into me and I made my body shiver. "Oh… Please don't stop" I begged him feeling something building up inside me. I spread my legs so he could get better access. He slid another finger into my pondering heat.

"Ohmygod" I lifted my hips against his mouth closing my eyes. "Look at me my love" Eric said with a gentle voice. I turned my head to one side and opened my eyes. Looking straight into Eric's eyes I wondered why he wasn't down between my legs.

"Nice dream?" He said with a little smile. I realized I just had been dreaming and felt my face burning of embarrassment. "May I ask who the lucky gay was?" Eric said with a cocky look.

"No, you may not. I snapped back at him angrily. Eric didn't say anything just lying there with his gorgeous body. I was angry at myself for dreaming such a dream about him. Then it hit me. Where the fuck was I? I sat up looking around the small room.

"You are in my secret bedroom inside my office. Fangtasia" Eric said noticing my fear.

"What time is it?"

"It's sunset. You have slept through the hole day"

"What?" I had never slept over a day before. Feeling trapped inside Eric's claws I wondered if he expected me to follow the vampire sleeping pattern. As if he could read my mind he began talking again "don't worry. I won't steel the sun from you" I looked at him and he looked back.

"Thank you" I said after a while.

"Get dressed. You have a date tonight"

"What?" I said surprised watching images of Eric selling me to different men in my head.

"Don't worry, it is just with Pam" He explained and walked out the door leaving me alone. I lay down again wishing he could be like the Eric in my dream, sweet, gentle and loving. Knowing that would never happened I got out of bed and dressed myself in one of my summer dresses. I found a little bathroom, got my makeup into place and took care of my needs. I walked out of the bedroom and into Eric's office.

He sat behind his desk going through some papers. He didn't look up even when I started speaking "Um, Eric... Can I borrow your phone?"

"Who are you going to call?" He asked still with his eyes in his paperwork.

"Sam. I need to tell him that I can't take care of the bar for him anymore" with those words Eric lifted his eyes and met mine.

"I want to see you in the bar in five minutes" was all he said and then stepped outside.

I grabbed the phone calling Sam and told him quickly that I needed a few days off. He was coming home tomorrow so that was no problem. Then I called Claudine.

"Sookie, I've been so nervous? Are you okay?"

"Yes Im fine. Listen I don't have so much time to talk so I need to ask you something." And I explained what had happened to Eric before the attack.

"Sounds like he was trying to glamour you into inviting him in" Claudine's voice trailed off and I knew she was thinking.

"But why was he so weird afterwards?"

"He is so old that he can have an influence on almost everybody. You probably just shocked or scared him by not letting him inside your head and control you… I don't know".

I sighted "So what should I do?"

"I think you should try to pretend like you are being affected. Vampires can be dangerous when they lose their controlling powers"

"What if he tells me to do something wrong? Like drink his blood or something?"

"Sookie, just let him believe he have some control over you, but not full control. Oh, speaking of blood. Have you asked him about the bonding thing?"

"He asked me. But he is not doing it without intimacy involved" I said feeling a shiver through my body when I thought of Eric in my dream.

"Remember Sookie; don't let him force you into something you don't want to. And be nice to him, do what he says and maybe he will treat you better"

I sighted again feeling tears pressing behind my eyes thinking of how evil he was. "Sookie be the proud woman I know you are and don't let him get to you. Be strong!" I nodded back into the phone "Niall knows whom the men that were in your house to kidnap you came from!" Claudine continued. But then the office door slammed open and Eric came inside.

I didn't even have time to say goodbye before he had hung up the phone from me, now dragging me with him. "Eric stop it" he ignored me "please" I tried.

He let go of his grip and turned around to face me. "That was more than five minutes Sookie. And it didn't sound like a mans voice you were talking to".

I stared down in the floor frighten "Im sorry. Sam didn't pick up so I called a friend to tell him for me" I lied. I could see that Eric knew I was lying but he didn't say anything. He turned around and I followed him into the bar.

"There's Pam. Go get something to drink and then join her" Eric said before he returned to his throne. Unwillingly I did as he said. I walked over and ordered a drink making sure the bartender could take his time making it "so how do you like to be Eric's?" he asked placing the drink in front of me. I gave him a little smile "That's none of your business" and walked over to Pam.

"So, you still smell like a virgin. Im impressed" Pam said with an interested voice.

"I told you. I am not going to let him add me to his collection" the last word I said with disguised.

"How cute" Pam said with a flat and bored voice. I ignored her and looked over the crowd at Eric. He looked so scary and delicious at the same time sitting on his throne. A woman approached him but quickly ran away when he flashed his fangs. I made a little laugh at the sight.

"You are not afraid of him?" Pam asked me looking at the scene I was laughing at. I turned and faced her

"No" I simply said.

"That is very foolish of you Sookie"

I didn't break the eye contact raising one brow at her in a questionable look. "He hasn't completely control of his temper. Do you play with his patients you will suffer"

"I don't play, Pam"

"There are already rumor's that he has trouble with you. That is not good for him, neither you. You would be an easy target".

Taking in what she said I gave her a nod in understanding. "I will do as he says if he respect me and treats me like I am not one of those" I said and gave a nod against the fangbangers. Pam smirked at me and took a sip of her True Blood.

I looked Pam in her empty eyes and suddenly felt she was pulling me inside her head. Knowing what Claudine said I didn't look away. Pam leaned towards me "Sookie. Take a sip of your drink, you look thirsty." I still looked her into her cold empty eyes when I took a big sip from my glass.

She smiled at me "Good girl. Now, make yourself a cleavage in that pretty dress of yours and walk over to Eric and give him a kiss." A bit shocked I did as her said. Looking down at my white dress I pulled it down so she could see some cleavage.

"Good. Now, go over till Eric and give him a kiss. Then you can retreat to his office." I didn't say anything, still feeling the urge to do as she said I simply let the urge take over my body. Getting closer till Eric I could see he looked confused over to pam.

I held back a smile as I knew he thought that she was glamouring me. I reached the few steps that led up till his throne. I could feel my stomach spin as I looked into his eyes. He looked at me with a surprised look with lust coming from his eyes.

I slowly took a step, and then another. Thinking of the Eric in my dream I closed my eyes and kissed him at gentle as I could. He let me hold my kiss before he kissed me back with the same gentleness. My legs almost gave in and I felt a shiver through my body.

Still feeling drawn to Pam's mind I pulled back looking him straight in his blue eyes before I turned by back to him. Everyone in the room was standing still and had watched us. I could hear the fangbangers thoughts shooting at me, angry for kissing Eric.

I held my facial expression as normal as I could manage when I walked away from the bar and into Eric's office. I felt Pam's mind was following me so I kept my mask.

"That went better than I could hope for" She said with a glad tone. "Now, go and take a shower, then go to bed and prepare yourself for pleasing your master in every way he commands. He will be here in a few hours." Looking amused she slipped out of the office returning to the bar.

Oh fuck I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Master, she will be ready for you to come" Pam stood behind Eric's throne whispering in his ear. Eric sat completely still wondering why he couldn't control her when Pam could. Pam would never let him forget this. But he had a feeling something was wrong "have you found out who attacked us?" He asked changing the subject away from Sookie. "Maybe… I will know more tomorrow but I think they was working for a vampire" "I will have a full report tomorrow Pam" "As my master commands" she said and walked down to mingle with the customers.

After two hours the last customers was leaving. Eric slowly made his way too hos office not knowing what to expect. Sookie lay in the bed relaxing; Eric could feel she wasn't asleep. "Hey" he said soft making his way into the bed. Sookie opened her eyes looking at him. Eric didn't say anything wondering if she was still glamoured.

"I really don't like this room Eric" she said after a while. Eric didn't manage to hide his smile "is that so".

"Can't I just stay home?" she asked ignoring his smile.

"You are mine to protect, I can't protect you if you are not here" After a little while she spoke again "I have thought about the bonding thing. The fact is that we both are in more danger not bonded".

"What are you suggesting?" Eric asked.

"Either we bond on certain terms or we break the deal and I go home with my great-grandfather".

"So what are the certain terms you are speaking of?" Eric felt a little surprised of her determination.

"When we bond we are not going to be intimate. You shall not ever try to seduce me. You are not to say what I am to do. You can choose if you want to feed from me, but if you do I will be the only one" she took a pause trying to come up with more commands. "Oh, and I will not have to live with you"

"The only thing I will win on this is to risk my life saving your tan beautiful ass" Eric said with a matter-of-factly laying down on his back facing the ceiling.

"No" Sookie said leading her head on her elbow "You can feed on me if you want".

Eric felt an anger building up inside him. He quickly grabbed Sookie by her throat and held her down in the bed, his face inches from her. He inhaled her scent and clicked out his fangs and bent down to her neck. Feeling her blood flowing through her vain he almost lost himself. He felt her fear and pulled back to look her in the eyes still holding his grip. "I don't think you understand" he began looking right into her frighten eyes "I can simply take your blood if I want to. I can take your virginity if I want and there's nothing I can do about it".

Eric could see a tear run down her cheek and he slowly leaned in licking it away. Sookie twisted underneath him and tried to push him away. "You can't fight me Sookie" Eric said with a low whisper not moving. Not liking the fear in her eyes he pulled away "however I think what you said make sense. We are more vulnerable not bonded" after a pause he continued "I cannot agree to your wishes. You must have to meet me on the half. Besides if I was only to feed from you when I am hungry, you would be drained in a few days" he said smiling "meet me on the half, on one way or another". Eric gave Sookie a pause to think it through.

Eventually she had made her decision "Fine. You can feed on me any time you'll like. But don't share me".

Eric felt excited for first time in a very long time. Leaning down on her again she did something that surprised him. With a hand she reached out and traced his fangs with her finger. No one ever had touched his fangs, especially not a human hybrid fairy. Eric looked into her eyes. They were not showing fright just interests. Her blond hair framed her face and Eric gently pulled it away from her neck. Remembering how her blood had tasted when he licked her blood the night he rescued her, he felt a shiver through his body. Her fingers felt so soft against his lips "Please be gentle" she whispered turning her head so Eric could get more access to her neck.

* * *

My body screamed of fear and pleasure at the same time when Eric reached my neck with his mouth. Feeling his soft lips against my burning skin he kissed me softly. I fought my urge to hold him tight against me wanting him to touch me like he did in the dream. Feeling his fangs break through my skin I couldn't help to let out a little moan.

"Eric?" I whispered with a little voice "shouldn't I drink from you… you know, to make a bond?" I gasped for air when he bit me again a little harder.

"Bite my neck" he said with a husky voice. I was about to protest when he didn't give me a chance and bit my neck again. I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach and took a grip around his neck. I pulled him closer so I could reach him with my mouth and bit with all my power. Thick blood pressed itself into my mouth and Eric gave out a laud growl of pleasure.

He lifted me and with his vampire speed I sat on his lap facing him. He pulled me closer not letting go of my neck and I didn't let go of his. A warm feeling spread through my body and I pressed my hard nipples against his chest. He began massaging my back and I let out a little moan again when he grabbed my hips and pulled me against his aroused cock. I sucked hard against his neck and again he let out a little growl.

Then I felt his wound closing and I came back to reality. I let go of him and took a deep breath. "Eric" I said with a firm voice when I knew through the blood that he wasn't going to let me go yet. "You have to stop" I said again and pushed him away.

Unwillingly he pulled his fangs out of me and licked my wounds till they closed before he looked me right into his eyes. We just sat and stared at each other before he broke the silence "You taste like summer" he whispered. I gave him a smile "you taste like shit". He laughed a beautiful laughed and lay down in the bed dragging me with him. After a while in silence I said again "I really don't like this room Eric". He sighted "Fine. But you cannot return to your house. You have to stay with me. And calm down he commanded when he felt my anger grow.

"Eric, I can't stay in one place for the rest of my life. I must continue to live or else I'll go crazy"

"Let's see how you behave from now on. Maybe we can make an arrangement". I felt confused and was about to ask what the fuck he meant, but he cut me off again "Shush, I am trying to sleep. It's already dawn". Feeling tired I turned my back against him thinking of what tomorrow would bring. I knew I had to speak with Claudine again in one way or another.

* * *

Eric looked over at Sookie. He didn't think she had noticed the glow around her when they drank from each other. He wondered what it meant. She had glowed the night the man was trying to kill her too. A thought hit him; it had never occurred to ask _why _the man was trying to kill her. Feeling tired he rolled over and placed an arm around Sookie's waist holding her close and drifting into sleep.

* * *

Feeling like a pancake I opened my eyes. Eric was laying over me with his gorgeous body. I hated myself for reacting on his touch the way I was but I couldn't help it. I pushed him away taking in how peaceful he looked. I slid one hand over his hard body exploring every inch. He didn't respond to my touch, just lying there dead. With more confident I leaned in closer studying his face. It was so pure, clean and soft. Wondering how he could be so scary and sexy at the same time I pulled my eyes from his face down his body. My hand slightly nipped the line of his boxer and I could see him growing bigger.

Disgusted and excited at the same time I pulled away and got out of bed. My stomach made a funny sound and I realized I hadn't had anything to eat on a while. Stepping into my clothes I went out in the bar. I wondered if I could find something to eat here. After a while I gave up.

"You must ask your owner to get permission to eat" a woman's suddenly said. I turned swiftly around locating where the voice had come from. The woman sat in front of Eric's throne cleaning and polishing it. "Who are you?" I looked skeptical at her. She had short blond hair, eyes big as my dinner plates and she was really skinny.

"Im Ginger" she said and stood up and walked towards me "you're Sookie, right?"

"Eeh, yeah" I opened my mind and read her mind and was shocked of all the blanks. I guessed she'd been glamoured and erased memories a lot. I gave her a brightest smile "Well then I just go to the mall and by me some"

Ginger widened her eyes "I cannot allow that" My smile faded "Why not?" "Eric's orders. Don't let you out". I sighted. From her mind I could see her panicking thinking of how Pam would punish her and how mad Eric would be". She was a clear broadcaster and I knew I could convince her to make me go "Ginger" I smiled brightly again "when was the last time you have had a girls day out?" I could see her thinking and from her mind I knew I had hit the right spot.

"I've... I…" she began "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Ginger, you know I am Eric's, right?" she nodded. "I have a deal with him that I can do anything I want. I'll bet he is just going to be pleased if he knew you went along with me watching over me for him" I kept my smile and tilted my head speaking calmly to her.

Her eyes sparked "Do you think so?"

"Of course, so let's go and grab something to eat. And then we'll come back here before they ever knew we were out! Do you have a car?"

A few minutes later we sat in her car. While Ginger was driving I continued to explore her mind. "What's your relationship with Eric?" I asked. She immediately thought of him and I knew the answer before she even said it "he is a kind boss, just professional. It's not like the other women in the bar". Pictures of different women popped into her mind; a new woman each night, sometimes more than one at the same time. Feeling sick I pulled myself out of her mind.

We pulled into the small parking lot and found ourselves a place we could get coffee and a good lunch. The sun was shining bright even if it was on its way down "We have to be back in two hours" I said to Ginger as much to myself.

One hour later I was laughing, talking and had a real good time with Ginger. I found her interesting in a weird kind of way… It was clear something was completely turned upside down in her brain, but I couldn't help liking her.

"So" she said raising her eyebrows, widening her eyes and smiled a goofy smile like she had a secret hilarious surprise "Tell me about being Eric's pet"

"most of the time he scares the shit out of me" I said smiling at her. She gave me a little nod like she knew what I was talking about. "But sometimes he changes and are calming, comforting and gentle to me" I stopped myself reminding me not to tell her too much, in case she was glamoured into telling someone what I said.

"Have you had sex with him jet? I hear he is great!" Ginger whispered to me discreet. Making a funny face "god now" I said "I am still waiting for the right man" giving her a little smile at the same time. Her eyes widened again "so you never…"

"Nope, just fooled around a bit but nothing more" I just said taking a sip of my coffee. Ginger was really interested and asked me a lot of questions.

After a while I was noticed the sun was almost down. We walked over the parking lot to Gingers car when I spotted Jason.

"Hey, Jason" I called. I could hear from Ginger mind that she was nervous I was going to do something stupid "he is my brother, relax I just want to say a few words before we go back to Fangtasia" and with that I could feel her relaxing a little bit more.

"Hey Sookie, what are you doing here in Shreveport?" he gave me a hug. Ignoring his question I introduced him to Ginger. "Nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand. "Uhm, Jason, I am taking a few days' vacation. I don't know when I will be back" I said knowing he didn't actually care where I was and with who. "Sure thing sis, just call me when you get home" he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Ginger "Have to go, I am in a hurry" and with that he was gone.

Driving back to Fantasia the sun was almost vanished. I just prayed a silent pray that the vampires still was sleeping when we got back. Thinking of what Eric would do if he woke without me being there I felt an ice cold shiver through my body. And with that I prayed another pray.

* * *

**Please review and make me happy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I ran inside with Ginger right behind me "pretend like we have been her all the time" I said to her when there was nobody inside "I'll have to go to Eric". I ran inside the office and into the small bedroom. Eric was still in the possession I left him, looking like and angel with the blond hair and smooth skin. I quickly let my dress droop to the floor and carefully positioned myself beside him. Planning to start the night like the nice girl he wanted me to be I snuggled closer to him. He smelled so good and I was lost in his amazing body when I felt his arm tighten around me. He pulled me closer to him and I relaxed my head on his chest feeling completely calm and safe.

"Why do you smell like a mall?" Eric mumbled. I raised my head to get a look on his facial expression. It was completely blank. A wave of guilt washed over me and Eric began smiling still with his eyes closed. I guessed he could feel my guilt through the bond and I didn't bother to lie "Because I have been on the mall today".

"And why would you do such a foolish thing when I told you not to?" Eric was completely calm, still with a little smile around his lips

"Because I was hungry and I had to get something to eat" I said simply hoping he would not get angry.

"Didn't Ginger tell you that you have to get my permission before you eat something?"

"Well, yes she did. But she was hungry too, so I talked her over to come with me to the mall". Eric didn't say anything so I continued "Eric, I am a telepath and a part fairy. I am not completely helpless"

"I know you aren't" Eric simply said opening one eye and looked at me "are you ready for some work later tonight?"

"Yes, I'll do anything for you my master" I said with a light voice smiling broadly. I could feel he was amused and suddenly he was on top of me. I couldn't help feeling a little wave of fright, but it vanished when a stream of amusement and calm rushed from Eric's body into mine. "Is that so" he said smiled down at me. His fangs clicked out and I turned my head offering my neck to him.

* * *

Eric felt surprised when Sookie offered her neck without protesting or showing fear. He leaned down and slowly pushed his fangs through her beautiful skin. Sucking her blood inside his mouth he felt intoxicated, he could taste so many things in her blood.

"Eric?" Sookie said with a low voice. Eric stopped drinking and looked into her eyes. She looked completely calm but a little thoughtful "What happens with us when we are completely bonded?" Eric bent down to lick her wounds close and thought about how he should explain it.

"Have you noticed something different after we switched blood?"

"Yes. I can feel your mood. And I guess you can fell my mood too"

"That is correct. When the bond is complete we can feel each other emotions like it are our own. I can find you wherever you are and you can find me wherever I am. No one can take you away from me, feed on you, touch you or do anything to you without my permission. If they do, I can kill them".

Eric could see Sookie's thoughts fly around behind her eyes. When she finally was done processing what he just had said she changed the subject "Are we going to stay at your place from now on?"

"Yes. That is what you wanted, right?"

"What I really want is for all my worries to disappear and live a long and happy life in my own house... without any stupid vamps! But for now I just have to take what I can get… So when are we leaving?"

Eric couldn't hide his amusement from her matter-of-factly answer. When he didn't answer he felt Sookie's patience run out.

"Tell me when we are leaving, god dammit" A little wrinkle appeared in her forehead and she started to push Eric away. Eric didn't move, just lay on top of her studying her frustration and anger she sent towards him. "You are starting to piss me off!" She said again staring right into his hypnotic eyes.

Finally he decided to answer "Yeah... you get cute when you get angry".

* * *

Eric held his arm around me when we entered the bar. I was instantly aware of that my shields were down when a hundred thoughts appeared in my head at the same time**. **_What the fuck are she still doing around' that bitch is banging my vampire' Get drained already' What does she god that are so fucking amazing' The vamp apparently like fat people.. _

My knees failed me and I grabbed Eric's arm when I almost fell to the ground of all the sudden thoughts. "Fuck" I said grabbing my head. I couldn't hold them out. Eric grabbed my chin and lifted my head so I could look into his eyes.

"Focus on me" he said calm and looked at me with a gentle look. I stared right back at him and into the depth of his eyes and held my breath. My head emptied itself for all other thoughts than my own and I released my breath again.

"Kiss me" Eric whispered so only I could hear him. I gave him a funny expression

"No" but then I felt his eyes dragged me inside of his head. _That fucking glamouring again_ I thought to myself and prepared to kiss him.

"Kiss me and then go over to our table and wait for me" he said again. I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned around and walked to our table. I could feel his frustration and tried to hide my smile. He didn't tell me where to kiss him.

After a while I wondered why he took so long. I looked down at my dress. I was wearing one Tara had given me for my birthday, all red, high around the neckline and a deep scooped back. I felt good wearing it but with all the skinny fangbangers around I felt fat and uncomfortable. I was so lost in my own mind that I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sookie, this is Mark. He wants to be my new dayman. Do you think he is appropriate?" Eric looked down at me with a worried look before it disappeared into a smile. I got myself out of my own head "Hello Mark. It is so nice to meet you! Im Sookie" I said with my biggest smile and shook his hand. We all took our seats through the table "So, why do you want to work for a vampire?" I said still smiling.

Mark was a little round man with short black hair. He reminded me of Mathilda's father from the movie Mathilda. He was dressed in a light brown dress and looked really professional.

"My wife lost her job and my regular job isn't enough to pay the bills, so I guessed I should get another one" He said with a little smile

_money money money money _was all I could get out of his brain. Not certain of what it meant I gave Eric a little glance before I asked the next question still smiling "So what are you doing in your regular job?"

"I sell cars" _and make a lot of money of stupid people who don't see the cars have been tampered with. _

I winded my eyes of his silent confession "What if I told you that I thought you was just a fraud?"  
He clearly got more uncomfortable whit that question and started sweating "I don't know what you are talking about" _shit how the fuck could she know she is just a fucking vampire's whore! _

I turned to face Eric "If you want to be robbed for money, this is the right gay". Eric gave me a smile and I could feel he was pleased with me. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and was gone with Mike before I could see it.

Sitting alone in the table I was about to think about me being fat again when a tall woman appeared by my side. "You are not going to keep that vampire for yourself" she said with a threatening tone. Her black long hair sparkled along with her eyes.

"Excuse me?" was all I could think about to say

"You heard me. If you don't back off I am personally going to"

"Going to do what?" I finished her sentence and rose from my chair facing her. "Look, I am sorry you can't get laid by the sexiest man in this room but it is his decision who he fucks, not mine. I guess you are not pretty enough" I said with a sorry look in my face.

"How dare you, your fucking bitch?" she screamed at me raising a hand to slap me across the face

"What seem to be the problem here ladies?" Pam stopped her asking with a big smile on her face. I ignored her still looking at the woman in front of me "If you want him you can take him. He is my master and I have nothing to say in who he beds or bites" I looked over at Pam who gave me a pleased look knowing every vampire in the bar could hear me say that Eric was my master.

"Off you go" she said to the woman and pushed her away. I sat down and heard Pam whisper in my ear before she walked away "Great job Sook. It almost sounded convincing".

Displeased with myself for confessing I was Eric's pet to everyone he came back with a new man. "Sookie this is Robert" he said and sat beside me. He squeezed my hand letting me know he'd seen and heard everything of the little incident.

"Hello Robert. It is so nice to meet you! Im Sookie" I said shaking his hand. He was very different from Mark; long blond hair, tall and flimsy with clothes that reminded me of my grandmother's curtains. "So why do you want to work for a vampire?"

"I think they are exciting" he simply said _the fellowship of the sun is going to love me when I deliver this vampire to them. _He looked over at Eric and smiled a sweet smile.  
Not even bother being nice anymore I turned to Eric "He is with the fellowship" and with that they both were gone.

Eric appeared as fast as he had disappeared "I was expecting this to take longer time. The next one isn't coming in for over an hour" I just looked around the room not knowing what to say. "I appreciate that you tried to convince everyone that you were mine. But maybe we should convince them a little more?"

I looked straight at him "What do you mean?" He didn't say anything he just dragged me from my chair and onto his lap. "Eric I don't like doing this in public" I whispered and felt my face turning red.

"What this? You are just sitting on my lap" Eric smiled at me. I gave him a hard look knowing he was playing with me "I hate you" I snapped at him. His smile got bigger and I could see his fangs were halfway out.

"Eric, I just found out who's after Sookie" Pam interrupted and Eric's fang disappeared and his facial expression got serious. Pam whispered low to Eric but I picked up a few words. "Lorena… Child, Bill… New pet… Queen Sophie Anne…"

Eric's body stiffened and he looked at me with a worried look "We must leave, quickly" I was really confused "What? Where are we going?" Eric rose from his chair with me still in his arms "Take care of the bar Pam, I'll call you" he whispered and was about to go when a high voice stopped him

"Mr. Eric Northman. So nice to see you again" Eric let go of me and turned around partly hiding me behind him. I immediately felt fear and worry still very confused.

* * *

"Lorena, so nice of you to come to my bar" Eric said acting like the big bad vampire he was. Everyone's attention was on the female Vampire.

"I have a little problem I know you can help me with" she said.

Eric knew she wanted Sookie but acted normal "How nice. So what can I help you with?"

Directly she said with a happy voice "I want your virgin pet so I can give her to Bill… He's old pet is no longer the same, you know how bill is" she said with a little smile.

Eric turned to look at Sookie. She looked so frighten when he met her eyes. He smiled trying to comfort her. He knew how Bill was. He loved to take virgins against their will and force them into do crazy things (even for him it was crazy). Eventually he got tired of them and drained them. It wasn't something he had done himself, he always glamoured them and never drained them. That was a big difference.

"I am sorry, but I don't think I can help you with your problem" he said stiffly facing Lorena.

She sighted obviously annoyed "Eric, I came here to ask nicely, you know I can take her if I want. I am much older than you."

"She is mine. You cannot take her. We are bonded"

Lorena looked at Eric as she wanted to kill him before she made a little laugh "I can smell you are not bonded. Not completely anyway. And I must say Eric; I am impressed she still is a virgin. I didn't think you could keep your hand off"

"I am not like Bill. And he is not going to have her" Eric growled at her

"I have blessings from the queen. Hand her over"

"No" Eric could feel Sookie taking a step closer to him touching his back.

"What if you get a little something out of this too? I am willing to pay for her".

Eric thought of all his options. If he gave Sookie to Lorena the fairies was not going to get happy. If Lorena hadn't been the queen's favorite, and get her blessing he could simply deny her Sookie. But when the queen was involved he had nothing to say. She was one of the few that overruled him in this.

"Let me have a minute with her before you take her with you" Eric eventually said to Lorena.

"W… What?" Sookie stammered behind him "Eric you can't mean this" she said but he picked her up and with vampire speed they were in his office. "Eric" Sookie said desperate.

"Sookie, the queen has said Lorena can take you"

"So fuck the queen!" tears started running down her cheeks.

Eric bent down and kissed them away "I already have" he said and smiled. Getting slapped in his face he understood Sookie didn't think that was any fun.

"Eric, we had a deal. You can't break it. Not after all I had to go through"

"What, like pretending to be nice and faking glamouring?"

"Yes" Sookie snapped back.

Stunned and impressed Eric smiled down at her. Realizing she had confessed that she had been faking the glamouring she turned red "How did you…" she started but didn't finish.

"I had a feeling" Eric said still smiling. Remembering Lorena outside waiting Eric got serious. He gave the queen a quick call only to get turned down.

"We must bond once more before you leave" Eric said grabbing Sookie and pulled her closer.

"Eric" she said with begging eyes "don't let me go"

"If there was anything I could do you know I would do it. But don't worry. If we bond one more time the bond will almost be complete" He said stoking her hair as comfort.

"Will you come for me?"

Eric couldn't help feeling lost in Sookie's presence. She was irritating and stubborn but she completed him. He wouldn't let her go that easy. He hadn't even got the time to seduce her and make her want him. And now she was leaving to be Bills toy "I promise I will come for you before Bill get to do anything to you"

"Do anything? What do you mean? He can't be worse than you?" Sookie's tears were gone and her sad expression was replaced with shock.

"Just promise me you will be smart. Smarter than you have been here" Eric said before he bit himself in the wrist. Blood poured out from his wounds and he placed it in front of Sookie's mouth. She accepted it and started sucking.

Eric felt a rush of warmth and pleasure through his body. Slowly he bent down to Sookie's neck and bit down. He drank the sweet blood coming from her wounds and made a low growl. He heard Sookie's heart race and her breath got quicker. Then she started glowing again.

She stopped sucking blood from his wrist and stepped closer to him, pressing her body into his. Eric let go of her neck and stared her into her eyes. She was still glowing and her eyes had changed color. They usually were light blue but now they were golden brown.

She took a good grip around his neck and to Eric surprise she kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion she had. Still surprised it took a moment before Eric started kissing her back with more passion. Stopping for letting her catch her breath Eric saw her eye color was changing back to normal. "You look so beautiful" He whispered. She didn't respond, just gave him another long kiss.

* * *

The door flung up "Eric I am leaving, you have had your time to say goodbye" Lorena walked in and ripped my arm away from around his neck. It felt like she almost ripped it off and I cried out in pain. "You don't have to hurt her" Eric's voice vibrating with anger. "I know… I am just preparing her to meet Bill" She said and laughed an evil laugh. "Eric" was all I could whisper desperately before she dragged me out of his office leaving him behind.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you understand that Lorena and Bill are not like the Lorena and Bill in the book. Lorena is one of Queen Sophie Anne's favorites and loyal vampires. Lorena is still Bill's maker and Bill is a pervert. Bill is beginning to get tired of Lorena, so Lorena is planning to give Sookie as a gift to Bill, to make him happy. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. ****Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to my beta: ****Lady Doughnuts****!**

* * *

As I sat in the car with Lorena, staring out of the window trying to hold back my tears, I thought about Eric. My plan hadn't worked out as it was supposed to but I still thought it worked out better than expected, considering the circumstances. Now it was all a waste.

"So Bill's birthday isn't until Saturday so you have to hide so he doesn't see you" Lorena said, and started talking about all the rules in her house but I didn't pay attention. I felt so empty inside and a tear managed to escape down my cheek. I thought about Naill and Claudine, I wondered if they were aware of me being taken. I thought about Tara and Gran and more tears escaped my eyes, but again I landed on Eric. I wondered if he would keep his promise and save me.

"And you have to stand naked each night beside Bill ready to please him" Lorena continued and I felt my heart hit the bottom of my stomach. I didn't want to admit it but I missed Eric and his calming effect on me. I even missed his anger and evilness when Lorena continued to brief me about Bill and what I was supposed to do.

After what seemed like a lifetime the car drove through some front gates and towards a huge black mansion. I gasped at the sight, even though to me, it was neither beautiful nor spectacular - It looked so dark, cold and terrifying. I looked over at Lorena who smiled a confident smile to me before she stepped inside. I followed her and three big wolves appeared. The smell instantly hit me. The same smell I remembered being in my house when the wolfmen attacked me and Eric.

"Put her in the basement with the other girl" And Lorena was gone. One of the wolves shifted and I looked away in disgust. I looked around to keep my mind occupied. There was a matching house situated left from the black mansion, and I could hear voices coming from there. I figured it was the house to all the wolves Lorena was possessing. There was also a matching house to the right of the mansion, but this one was smaller. "Come on" said a voice that dragged me out of my thoughts. I felt a grip around my arm and a naked man pulled me towards the little house. The two other wolves followed right behind me.

We reached the little house and the naked man dragged me inside. It was dark, dusty and the air was thick and heavy to breathe in. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness before the man in front of me bent down and opened a hatch in the floor. I felt a stroke of panic when the now open hatch revealed nothing more than more black darkness. I didn't trust my voice and obeyed when the man ordered me to climb down.

I fumbled around in the darkness and heard the hatch close above me. The smell of mold was so strong it burned in my nose and there was no floor just plain earth. Eventually I found a wall to lean on and I pulled my legs into my chest holding my arm around them. I lowered my shields and my heart almost stopped when I 'heard' someone else was in the room.

Then I remembered Lorena had mentioned another girl. "Hello?" I tried but she didn't answer "Are you there? I tried again and this time I got response.

"Hello" a girl's voice answered "Who are you?"

"I am Sookie. Who are you?"

"I am Amelia" Amelia answered. I listened in her mind and found out she worked for Lorena.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked nervous.

"I work in the kitchen and I stole some food… Why are you here?"

_I am Bills new gift' _I almost said but I didn't answer her just sat and stared out in the darkness. I had to get out of here. Eric's promise didn't matter. I was not going to sit and wait for him when I didn't even know if he was coming or not.

…

I've must have fallen asleep when the sound of voices woke me up. "Can't she come with me? Please, I could really use some help" It was Amelia's voice. I saw the hatch was open and Amelia was standing underneath it looking up at a person standing over her. I instantly hoped she was referring to me, so I could get out of here.

"I am sorry Amelia but Lorena said to keep her down here so Bill wouldn't notice her" a man's voice answered her.

"Please Alcide. She won't notice if you just put us back in here before the sun goes down" Amelia pleaded.

There was a long pause before Alcide answered "Okay..." Amelia turned around and quickly was beside me "Come on, we have to work in the garden today".

I didn't say anything just thanked God I was getting out of this basement. Closing the hatch behind us we walked outside of the little house. The sun was shining, and I got my first chance to look at Amelia and Alcide. Alcide was really tall and handsome. Amelia was blonde like me, same height as me, and tan like me. I liked her instantly.

"Sookie, this is Alcide. He is the chief of the wolves that belongs to Lorena"

"Nice to meet you" I replied getting a smile back and catching from Amelia's mind he was not happy about his job. I saw glimpses of him letting Amelia do as she wished on daytime when the vamps didn't noticed.

"Come on, let's go" Amelia said and we started walking up to the mansion. The doors were huge and made from dark stone. Alcide led the way inside the house nodding to every guard along the way. Everything was in dark gray, black or glass; the roof, the walls, the floor, the stairs that led to second floor, everything. I was shocked and my mouth hung open as we stood inside the kitchen (Also in dark colours). I felt goosebumps on my skin. Everything seemed so cold and hard and… scary.

"You two ladies can go and clean yourself in the bathroom before you start. I'll wait here for you" Alcide said and Amelia dragged me along to the employee's bathroom.

After a while of cleaning and talking I had found out that Amelia was held as a prisoner along with Alcide and his wolves, and they both were being blackmailed by Lorena. As we walked out of the bathroom I still smelled mould even though I had tried washing it away.

Alcide led us again through the dark mansion to some huge glass doors. On the other side I could see the garden. It was not a nice garden but matched the mansion perfect. Tall bushes, old trees and so on.

"These too are working in the garden. I am to watch over them you can leave" I Alcide said to two guards that stood in front of the glass doors. They gave him a nod and the three of us walked outside. Amelia started working on the bushes and I and Alcide sat down in the grass and watched her

"Sure you don't need help?" I asked her

"Noo, just sit and relax" Amelia answered me with a smile.

I felt Alcide eyes on me and took a quick peek in his mind. Of course I couldn't read it like I could read Amelia's, but I could sense he was interested in what I was doing here. I didn't want him to ask and quickly distracted him "Where does that path lead?" I was pointing at two hedges making a tunnel.

"It's just a labyrinth. Doesn't lead anywhere but back here" I instantly got curious "So what's the big prize in the middle of it?" I gave him a smile.

"Sometimes the vamps play and compete of finding the human in the middle first. In the day it is empty"

"Can I go and look?" I asked hopefully.

"You won't find anything. And there is a high wall around the whole thing so you can't run away if that's what you are thinking"

"Im not, I just want some alone time" I could see Alcide was unsecure if he should let me go or not.

"Let her go Alcide. In worst case you could just easily sniff your way and find her" Amelia said with a sweet smile sweating from the heat from the sun.

"Fine, but call if you are lost and I will come and get you". I jumped to my feat thanking him and walked quickly inside the labyrinth.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a very strange garden, everything seemed like it was planted to look scary. The path I was on split into two and I stopped to decide which way I wanted to go. I looked back at the mansion. It didn't look like anyone was watching me and I slowly walked further into the labyrinth. I knew that there was high walls around the whole thing, and the labyrinth didn't look that big. But once I was inside it was almost like the walls and the mansion disappeared and I walked inside a magical "forest".

It was branched around me and over me and the leaves were a deep purple. I followed the path further into the heart of the labyrinth. It was a clearing with a statue in the middle. I stepped closer studying it, not knowing what it was supposed to be.

Chains held her body like tentacles and as I found out it was a human woman that I was staring at. She was slim and nice-looking but when I removed some leaves to take a better look at her face, I saw she had something sticking out through her chin. Her white stony face was in a desperate expression. I stood still, looking her in the eyes as a bug crawled down her chin making it look like she was crying. I was frightened but I don't know why. Suddenly, it looked like the woman was being held by a monster and was slowly strangling her with the chains. I couldn't bear to look at it anymore. I turned around and quickly ran out of the heart of the labyrinth.

The branches reached out for me like claws and I tore my new working clothes I had got from Alcide when I tore myself free. When I saw something red that couldn't be a leaf I stopped. It was a door. A door in the stonewall who was covered up by the deep purple leaves. I didn't think I would have found it if it hadn't been for my panic attack. There was something secret about the door, something forbidden. It wasn't a door everyone could use. Maybe it was there to smuggle something I don't know, the only thing I thought about was that this was a door that led out! I ripped the branches aside, my hands was already full of small cuts from the thorns.

The handle was big and rusty. I tried to push the door open, it was very heavy and it made a lot of sounds but I didn't stop pushing. Behind the door was a meadow with old yellow winter grass which reached me to my waist as I walked forward. Behind the meadow was a forest and behind the forest there were mountains.

My feet started walking all by themselves. I closed the door behind me and walked through the high grass to the forest. Between the high trees it was dark and silent. My feet were not making any noise because of the soft ground. I could hear a river nearby and I took a deep breath, smelling everything around me. I picked up my pace and started running. I was not longer under Lorena's captivity. I wondered how long it would take them to notice I was gone. It was probably Alcide who would be looking for me first. Then Lorena would-

I stopped. I knew exactly what Lorena would do if I was gone. She would kill both Alcide and Amelia. I was supposed to be in that dark cellar. I fell down to my knees. I had forgotten about Alcide and Amelia, for a short moment I had been free. I felt the trap closing around me quickly and I couldn't do anything. I still wanted to run away as far as I could away from Lorena and this Bill... it was not easy to turn around and even worse to hurry. But I had to go back and that before anyone knew I had been gone.

I had closed the door behind me when I heard Alcide called my name. I hurried through the labyrinth as fast as I could. "What the fuck have you been doing?" I felt like ice but then I understood he was talking about my torn clothes and hands. "Come" he didn't wait for me to answer "hurry, you must change into your old clothes and go back down before the vampires wake at sundown".

I sat down in the basement with Amelia. I knew I couldn't tell her about the door because the vamps could glamour her and find out. She was asleep and I almost was too when a poof sounded beside me. "Sookie" I smelled Claudine's familiar perfume as she hugged me.

"Claudine" I wanted to say more but I started crying. It was so comforting having her and knowing she knew I was here. "Sook, I can't stay long, the vamps will recognize the fairy scent" she wiped my tears away. "please tell me you have come here to tell me some good news" I asked desperately. "Well yes, but they are not that great. Pay attention, I will make this quick before I must go" she look a pause when I cleared my head and focused on her "Bill Compton had a reputation of being violent to his women" she held up a hand as to show me there was more when I gave her a horrible look "the good thing is that if he hurts you, Niall will come to get you at once taking you to fairy" she gave me a little smile "and Eric is doing everything he can to get you out of here. I think has fallen for you Sook" I blushed at her statement and she gave me a smile. Lowering my voice I whispered to her that I found the door I the wall. "I think it will be a too much of a risk trying to escape Sookie. You would have to flee in the daytime and the dogs will track you down before you could reach the mountains" suddenly I heard someone walking over us "I have to go. Love you Sookie, stay strong" she said and disappeared into nothing before I could say anything back.

The hatch opened and I recognized Lorena's voice "Virgin pet. Come". To strong arms grabbed me and lifted me up from the basement. Lorena looked at me with a little smile "Tomorrow is Bill's Birthday. You are to stay in the mansion tonight and get prepared. You will sleep in the day and eat well so you can handle a whole night with Bill. If you have any questions you can keep them to yourself" she turned around and walked away.

The two strong arms that had lifted me from the basement pushed me forward to follow her into the dark mansion.

Before we entered I was drowned in moulded blankets "to hide your delicious smell" I heard Lorena's voice. The strong hands lifted me from the ground and carried me into the mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Im sorry it took so long to add this next chapter. I have a bit problem finding inspiration these days…**

**Thanks to my beta: ****Lady Doughnuts!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I sat in a big room feeling like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I stared at myself in the mirror and wondered if it was better if Niall came for me but I didn't want to leave Eric without saying goodbye. I knew I was being silly. Eric had been nothing but irritating, pushy and scary to me, yet I couldn't help it. I felt there was something different about him than what he showed to the rest of the world. In the mirror I could see someone else entering into the room.

"Sookie" I recognized Amelia's voice. I quickly turned around "Amelia! How did you get out of the basement?" "Lorena said I could go back to work. So here I am, helping you to get ready" she gave me a little smile. I heard from her mind she didn't know what she was getting me ready for. I sighed "Amelia, I am Bill's birthday present " I said with a low voice. Her eyes widened "No fucking way! I… I… We have to get you out of here. No one has survived for more than a few days with Bill!" "Gee, thanks Amelia. And no, I can't escape. Lorena would know I got help" I felt my tears press behind my eyes.

"Sookie, you can't stay here" Amelia sounded desperate "we can tell Alcide and he can help and…" "Amelia no! He can't do anything; I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. I'll be fine" I tried to sound convincing. I wanted to tell her about Niall and everything but I couldn't "please, just leave it". Amelia gave me a harsh look but didn't say anything before she started to pull out something from her pocket. "Here" she handed me a long but thin silver chain "just take it". I took it in my hands and gave her a little smile "thanks".

* * *

"Eric, snap out of it!" Pam was irritated over Eric's behaviour . Eric sat in his office and stared out in the air with empty eyes. He had tried everything he could to get Sookie back. "Eric, Bill has his birthday tomorrow; you should fly over there and kidnap her before he can destroy her!" Eric looked up at Pam who stood in the doorway to his office. It was a long time since she actually had cared for something… "Kidnap her back" he mumbled to himself. He stood up and walked around in the office. He thought about what to do. Then he walked out and flew into the black sky.

* * *

I had slept the whole day and didn't wake before Lorena came into my room. "Today you are going to make my child very happy. You are to stay in the heart and then run so he can chase you. He likes that" her face was like stone. I didn't know what she meant about the heart but didn't ask any questions. "Alcide will lead you into the heart. Be ready in ten minutes" she left me alone in the room and I threw myself down in the bed started crying.

Ten minutes later I heard someone knocking on the door. I didn't bother to say 'come in' and the door slowly opened. "Ready to go?" Alcide asked me with a sad voice. From his mind I knew he knew what my purpose here was. He felt deeply sorry for me and I quickly shielded him out before I started cry harder. I whipped my tears away and nodded. He led me out in the garden and I knew it was the heart of the labyrinth Lorena had meant. It was completely dark and really scary but I dint notice. I was lost in my thoughts as a little light of hope had lit in me.

What if I could find the door and escape before Bill found me? We stood in the middle of the labyrinth beside the scary statue. Alcide had a sad look studying me, "If there was anything I could do…" he started but I cut him off "Don't worry Alcide. I know you don't want to work for Lorena. I don't blame you I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your situation" he gave him a sad smile. He gave me a quick hug and left me.

I didn't wait long before I started walking, If only I could have remembered where the door was. I started to run but ran right into a cold body. I looked up and into the darkest eyes I had ever seen. 'Bill' I thought before I took a quick step back. His dark hair and hungry look scared the shit out of me. I knew I could run away from him but I couldn't just stay put and wait for him to take me. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I hear a cold laugh behind me and almost ran into him again when he appeared before me. His fangs were out and he had an evil smile.

He took a deep breath smelling me but I didn't wait to see what happened and ran into another path away from him. I yanked out the small silver chain I had gotten from Amelia prepared to use it. The branches cut me all over my body when I ran in panic. Suddenly I felt an arm around my arm to stop me. I turned around throwing the chain at Bill before he could react. He let go of me and then he fell to the ground with the silver all over his face growling at me. I didn't wait to see if he got it off, I just kept running. Suddenly I recognized where I was.

I located the door and didn't hesitate to get out. I closed the door behind me and ran as fast as I could towards the forest. But I didn't do more than to turn around when I felt his cold body again. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing I just tried to fight him off with all my power. Suddenly I felt the ground disappear underneath me. I gasped and tried to scream when a cold hand found its way to silence me. I felt I was being strangled and tears escaped my eyes.

"Sookie shut up" a voice said. Confused I opened my eyes and stared right into Eric's blue calm eyes. I didn't want to blink, afraid he would go away if I did. I slowly realized where I was when I looked down at the mansion. We were high up in the dark sky. The mansion was now nothing bigger than a small doll house. I gasped and threw my arms around Eric's neck afraid that I was going to fall down. He stroked my hair trying to calm me down and I silently cried into his shoulder. I could hear me own heart rate beat and the pace sounded more like a it was a rabbit's heart, not a humans. "Just relax, I've got you" Eric whispered calmly into my ear.

* * *

Eric held on to Sookie trying to comfort her and send calm through the bond. He flew away from the mansion and Bill. A few hours later he landed at their hiding place. Sookie had fallen into sleep and he carefully took his way into the old cabin. It was an old house and no one would suspect him to hide here. Inside he opened a hatch to the basement and slowly walked down not to wake Sookie.

In the basement he pressed the secret code on one of the doors and walked further down into the ground. It was Godric's most secret place, a modern house under the ground covered by an old tree hut. No one beside Godric and Eric had ever been there, not even Pam. Still with a sleeping Sookie in his arms he walked inside the master bedroom and placed her carefully in the bed. He dressed her down to her underwear before he stripped down himself.

She looked so vulnerable and beautiful sleeping. Her chest slowly moved up and down in pace with her breath. He slid under the covers and was surprised when she snuggled inside him. "Thank you" she whispered so low he barely heard it. He placed and arm around her and held her tight before he died for the day.

* * *

I woke several times from nightmares about Bill. The first time I didn't remember being in Eric's arms and had panicked. I felt so exhausted I slept over the whole day waking to Eric stroking my back. "You came for me" my voice cracked and I pulled closer to him for comfort. "I promised I would" he said with a low voice. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I didn't want to go through it all again but told him everything, even that I missed him when he was scary. I looked up at him and could see a little smile on his lips. "it was never my intention to scare you that bad" he looked down at me. I didn't know what to say but couldn't hold in a laugh "that's the biggest lie I have ever heard" I giggled. He pulled me closer so I almost lay on top of him. There was a long moment of comfortable silence. I thought about how this had changed our owner/pet relationship. Before I was always a little nervous around him, when he always looked at me like he wanted to eat me or something. Now I felt perfectly safe and he didn't behave like the pushy vampire he had before. It almost was like he was glad to have me back. Not the fairy princess telepath, but only _me. _

"Eric shouldn't we make the bond complete now that we are together again?" I asked him carefully. "Yes we should but that is not a good idea right now" he looked down at me and saw the confusion in my face before he told me why "I have to go back to Fangtasia now" I sat up confused and feeling a bit deceived. Was he leaving me here all by myself? "Why? I don't want to be here alone" "You are not. Godric will accompany you" he said with a calm voice. Damn he looked so good. "Who's Godric?" I instantly felt a bit worried for him to leave me in the hands on someone else. "Godric is my maker. He will take care of you until I can come back." "But why do you have to go?" "I must go back because Lorena will suspect I had something to do with your disappearance. I should already have been back at Fangtasia acting like nothing has happened by now" "Can't I come with you? I can stay in the secret bedroom or something" "it is too risky. Lorena may smell you" I didn't protest knowing he was right "when will you be back?" "Hopefully in a few days, Godric will stay with you all the time" Eric stood from the bed and quickly dressed and I did the same.

We walked out of the master bedroom together and through a short corridor. Everything was in light shiny colours, looking like the sun was shining through the non-existence windows. I felt Eric's hand on my back leading me into a library. There was a young teenager sitting in one of the stood up when we entered and smiled at me. "Sookie, this is Godric" Eric told me and I politely said my usual "Hello, nice to meet you". His smile widened "Hello, nice to meet you as well Sookie." We small talked a bit before Eric had to go. "I'll be back before you know it" he smiled a comforting smile at me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He nodded to Godric and then he was out the door leaving me with Godric.

...

I instantly liked Godric. He gave me a tour around the house and told me how all the codes and security system was. Now we sat in the kitchen and he made me dinner. "I am impressed" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and placed the plate of food in front of me. It was the greatest meal I had ever had in my life. I noticed him studying me while I ate. After I was finished I started to ask him questions.

Of course I asked the basic questions such as how old are you, where do you live and how he came to turn Eric. He seemed comfortable answering all my questions and I wondered if I should ask him more about Eric or not. "Why is it that you are so nice and all when Eric is so… so..." I couldn't find the words. Godric made a little chuckle "I know what you mean" he sighted "everyone has a bad side and a good side. Eric has just…" he paused and I suggested with a smile "he has just locked the good side away?" Godric smiled at me "you can say that. It seems he has reopened it after you came along" I gave him a uncertain look thinking about all the times Eric had tried to get in my pants and threaten me. "I know he could be a little pushy, but I can see he is changing when he is around you" Godric was dead serious and I felt a little uncomfortable.

I stood up and thanked him for dinner "I should get to bed now" Godric stood up as well "of course, I will tuck you in". He followed me into the bedroom me and Eric had used. I went into the bathroom preparing for bed. As I walked out Godric sat on the bed waiting for me. I slid under the covers while Godric stood to hit the lights "you know he cares for you" he said with a low voice. I gave him a little uncertain smile before he flipped the switch. "Good night Sookie" he said and started closing the door.

The dark was overwhelming and I felt the panic creeping up my spine. Flashes of Rene in the woods, Eric the first time I met him and the basement in Lorena's mansion flew through my head. "Godric" I almost shouted before he closed the door completely. "Yes?" he gave me a worried look. "C-can you" I stuttered "maybe sleep in here tonight? Or just until I fall asleep?" I looked away from him in embarrassment "I just… the dark, it is just… after all that has happened" I whispered and looked up at him again.

He gave me a calming smile "of course" he came to the bed ad laid himself on top of the covers all dressed "I will stay here, don't be afraid" "Thank you" I whispered and closed my eyes feeling much better now that I weren't alone and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely readers! **

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been moving out of my apartment and the internet have been screwed up… not to mention I was supposed to return my computer to the school… **

**So, to get published this chapter as fast as possible, I've skipped the Beta. All the mistakes are my own and I am sorry for all of them. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and adding me to favorite story/author!**

* * *

Eric was sitting in his usual place at his throne. Three days had gone by and nothing had happened. He started wondering if Lorena was going to appear or not. He thought about Sookie. He had been so scared for her. It almost killed him to see he almost got too late. This incident definitely changed their relationship. He didn't want to fuck her but make love to her. He didn't want to use her gifts he wanted to protect her. He didn't want to control her and command her around. He wanted her to come to him willingly. He felt something inside his chest tighten when he thought about her. Lost in his thought he didn't notice the vampires coming into his bar.

"Eric Northman" Lorena's voice dragged Eric out of his thoughts. Pam appeared beside him "Lorena, how nice of you to visit again so soon. I see you have brought Bill" he nodded to them.

"Cut the crap Northman, where is she?" Lorena was clearly irritated and Bill had his fangs out. The whole bar was completely silent paying attention.

"Who do you refer to when you say, _she_?" Eric raised his one brow smirking. He loved this game.

"Don't pretend you don't have anything to do whit this. Where is Bills gift?" she snapped back and Bill growled.

Eric stood up with all his height "you came in her and stole my newest pet from me. And now you have lost her?" he tried to hide his smile. Bill looked furious but Lorena looked a bit embarrassed. "…And then you have the nerve to come in here and accusing me?" Eric continued.

"I know you were there, I smelled you" Bill snarled.

"That's enough from you to. If I see her I will let you know. Now, leave" Eric said and waved them off. The moment they stepped out from the bar everything continued as normal like nothing had happened.

"Are you going back again now that they have been here?" Pam whispered to him.

"The wisest thing is to stay her. If I leave it will look suspicious. Call Godric and tell him everything" Eric answered.

"yes master" Pam said and vanished into his office.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" I lay in bed beside Godric and stroked him up and down his back. The last few days had been one of the best in my life. I hadn't been out of the house but with company like Godric's it didn't matter.

He sighted "I don't know. Any ideas?" he answered and looked up at me. I gave him a little smile "How about a solid breakfast to start with?"

We got out of bed and I slipped into the bathroom to get dressed and fresh up. When I was done I went out to the kitchen finding breakfast already done and Godric waiting for me. "Well that went fast" I smiled and sat down to eat. When I noticed he didn't he didn't have anything to eat himself I asked.

"We don't have any more true blood" he said and looked at me with a gentle smile.

"You can have mine" I said simply before I even thought about what I said. I froze for a second but his little laugh pulled me out of it. "I am so old I don't need to feed. I'll be okay" he said. I saw the longing in his eyes and decided. "Eric feed on me so I don't see any problem you do it either. You are his maker. And... I want you to" I said the last part a bit hesitant but I felt good when I said it. I meant it. Godric had been so good babysitting me and I wanted to do something in return.

He didn't reply just smiled the sweet smile "Did you think it was okay when Eric started feeding from you?"

Flashes from the secret bedroom appeared in my head with all the deals we had made. "Well, no. we made a deal and I wasn't precise enough" I shook my head remembering how stupid I was. Godric just kept smiling. I guess he knew better than anyone how Eric was.

"Come" he said and stood up reaching his hand to me. I took it and he led me into the little living room. We sat on the couch in silence and I started to feel uncomfortable. I held my wrist to him offering myself. He took it gently and sparks flew through my body. He slowly pulled it up to his mouth and I heard his fangs ran out. I prepared myself for the pain to come but I the only thing I felt was his lips against my wrist. He placed small kisses on it before he pulled away.

"I appreciate it little one, but like I said I don't need any blood cause I am so old" he smiled at me. I smiled back at him releasing my breath I didn't know I was holding. "So what are we doing in here?" I asked him.

"I thought we could watch a movie" he said back and turned on the TV.

We were halfway in the movie when Godric's phone rang. He disappeared and a few moments later he came back "it was Pam. Lorena and Bill was just at Fangtasia"

I looked up at him "so is Eric coming back anytime soon?" I tried to hide the hopeful look in my face but clearly didn't manage when Godric laughed at me. "What?" I said blushing.

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest. "He'll get here as soon as he can. If he leaved Fangtasia now, it will seem suspicious. I am sure he is just as eager to see you too" he glanced down at me "I saw how he looked at you before he left. You have changed him." I raised my brows at him staring back into his eyes "I think both of us have changed"

* * *

Three weeks later...

* * *

"Pam" Eric sat in his office doing some paperwork. Pam stepped in the minute he called her but he didn't look up at her. "You called master?" Pam said in a bored voice. "You are in charge of the bar this week" Eric still didn't look up at her before he stood up and walked around the desk and stood in front of her placing his hand on her shoulders.

"Anything else?" she raised her eyebrow in question. Eric didn't say anything but leaned in and kissed her forehead. He felt the surprise through the bond but also joy and calm. He pulled back and gave her a little smile before he went out and took to the air.

He flew as fast as he could and in a few hours he walked inside and heard Sookie's laughter. Before he knew it he had Sookie in his arms hugging him

"I thought you'd never return" she said before he felt her tense. He looked over and Godric and could see him smiled at him. He felt a warm feeling filling him when I saw him.

Sookie pulled out of his embrace and her face was red of embarrassment. He smirked at her amused "I have missed you too!"

She looked down in the ground before she slowly looked up in his eyes. He could feel her uncertainty. He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug. She instantly calmed herself and sighted.

* * *

I felt like I could fall asleep at the spot where I was sitting. Eric had talked about everything that had happened and honestly, I was bored. I didn't care how pissed Lorena or Bill was or where they were, the only thing I cared about what not to leave Eric or Godric's side again.

With a yawn I managed to get Godric's attention. "I think it is time for you to get to bed, little one" he chuckled. I nodded and stood up and started walking out of the room before Godric stopped me again. "Do you want company?" He said with a soft voice. I turned around to look at the two vampires and tried to hide a smile. Both sat there with a longing look "I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyway" I turned and walked out back to my bedroom.

When I lay in my bed in the dark room the images of Bill came back into my head. I wished I had said yes to Godric when he offered to keep me company. In his presence everything I felt safe but now, here alone, I didn't feel safe at all. I wondered if I should go and find him and ask if he could stay with me. Suddenly I felt a calming presence and Eric stood in the doorway.

"Hi" he said soft looking at me. "Hi" I answered with a whisper. He came closer and sat on the edge of the bed "I felt your distress. Are you okay?" He actually looked worried.

"I just... its jut…" I started "I don't like the dark… after everything that had happened" I still only whispered but turned and looked at him. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked gentle. I felt my heart began to race "I don't feel like sucking your blood, have sex or feed you right now Eric" I said and swallowed hard afraid he was going to hurt me. Yes, he had saved my life but before that... I hadn't forgotten how he had threatened me.

He frowned at me "you don't have to do that. I just wanted to have you close."

I eyed him carefully before I rolled over and made room for him in the large bed. I could feel his joy when he snuggled in behind me. Rolling my eyes I tried not to smile. God I hated him.

"Why this sudden change?" I asked him much calmer already. There was a long pause before he answered me "I don't know. Bill almost got you and you would have died... I guess the phrase 'you don't know what you've got before you lose it' is true."

I turned around to look him in the eyes and found him only inches away. I was about to speak when he stopped me "I just want to say… I'm sorry for the way I have acted."

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. He lifted his hand and caressed me on my exposed shoulder. I shivered under his touch and closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Where's Godric?" I suddenly asked. "I'm here" a voice from the door answered. I pulled away from Eric to look at him. I reached out a hand for him and saw him smiling when he understood what I meant. He stripped down to his boxers like Eric and cuddled in on the other side of me. I faced Eric and grabbed Godric's hand behind me and pulled it over me. I drifted off to sleep but heard Godric say something to Eric before everything went black. "Du elsker henne" (you love her)

...

"How long are we going to stay here?" I asked Eric for the third time the third day after he came back. We were sitting at the kitchen table. Godric had made me breakfast and the two vampires sat in silence watching me. "Eric?" I said again when he didn't answer.

"I need to go back again not to raise any suspicion. But you must stay here" he said looking at me with a blank expression.

I sighted "Eric, they are going to find out eventually, can't I just come with you?" I pleaded. Godric made a little chuckle "Am I so bad to hang around, little one?"

I smiled at him "Of course not. You know I enjoy your company very much" I looked back at Eric for his response. "I don't know Sookie. How about I'll think about it and we decide tomorrow, together?" Eric said with a little smile.

I smiled back at him. Oh, he definitely had found out how to make me happy. Being this sweet and pretend like I had anything to say in the matter... I smirked "I'll guess."

...

We were out of the house walking around in the forest. It was a beautiful night and I loved the smell of fresh air. Godric had left for the city to get more True Blood so I was walking in silence with Eric. I was lost in my own thoughts. These three days he had been as nice as Godric. He had not tried to push me, eat or control me around. I really started to like being around this new Eric. I took a quick glance behind me and stared at him. Just then I walked right into a soft tree. I looked confused up and cracked into a smile when I saw it was my great grandfather I had bumped into.

Behind me I heard Eric chuckle. "My greatest great granddaughter, so good to see you safe and happy" Naill looked down at me and pulled me into a hug. "It's so god to see you too!" I squeezed him tight. When we pulled apart he looked over at Eric and gave him a nod before he looked back at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked hoping not to sound rude.

"I just come for a small visit. i am glad you got away from Bill. If he had harmed you I would have come to get you" he patted my shoulder.

I smiled up at him "yes, Claudine told me about that and how the rules work" I looked back at Eric and gave him a little smile. He had tried many times to tell me about the vampire rules and all the boring stuff of why he had to give me away. Frankly I didn't give a shit as long as it didn't happen again, and Eric had gotten irritated of my lack of interest.

"I can feel you to have jet not bonded completely" Niall said and looked at Eric.

"No, we thought it would be best to stay low for some time" he answered simple. Naill nodded "yes I know. I have noticed your affection for Eric's maker" he looked back at me.

"Yes, Godric is really a nice gay… I mean vampire" I smiled up at him.

"I suggest you two should bond sooner than later…" he glanced at Eric who nodded "…Sookie I know you are more human than fairy but I think it is wise if you lose your virginity"

My mouth fell open. "What?" I asked still shocked of what he just had said. "If you had lost your virginity Bill would not want you anymore. It is an easy way to get the problem solved" he looked over at Eric which again nodded.

I didn't know what to say "I can't make love with someone I don't love" I stumbled through my words.

"It is your choice my princess. You don't need to do it. But I think it would be wise if you did. Come here" he pulled me into a new hug "I must leave back to fairy now. We have some problem with the waterfairies" he whispered softly.

"When will you come back?" I asked him and pulled away.

"Hopefully not too long. Northman, continue to take care of my great granddaughter. She is maybe most human, but she is a fairy princess. You shall treat her as your equal" he raised a brow at Eric clearly not pleased with how he had acted before.

Eric gave him a little smile "of course." Then a _poof _and Naill were gone.

I stood still and looked at Eric. "Equals huh?" I smirked at him. He slowly came closer to me and I instantly recognized the felling of excitement and lust running through my body.

"Want to make love, Stackhouse? Get rid of that innocence of yours?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Eric" I slapped him at his shoulder feeling the redness creep over my face. I turned around and walked away from him "we should go back to the house" I said and heard him follow me.

...

I started tire and wondered how long we had been walking. I stopped for a break and saw Eric with an amused look. "What?" I snapped at him.

"You know you are walking in the wrong direction, right?" he's lips curled up in a smile.

"What?" I said a little louden than I meant to. He gave me a little laugh. "Eric, this is not funny! Why didn't you say anything?" I faced him with a harsh look.

"You didn't ask" he said simply.

"Aaah" I groaned frustrated throwing my hands up in the air.

"Come on, I'll fly us home" he said grabbing my arm and pulled me close. "No thanks I'll rather walk" I snapped at him and tried to pull away with no success.

"Don't be silly. We will be home in less than a minute and I can feel you are tired of walking" he said still with that irritating sexy smirk on his face. Before I could protest we lifted from the ground. I gasped of the sudden feeling and clung around his neck afraid to fall down. I felt his chest vibrating when he chuckled "relax I am not letting you fall."

I scowled at him "you're so…." I tried to find a fitting word. "Charming?" he suggested. "Annoying!" I finished.

* * *

**What do you think Sookie should do?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I am sorry it took me so long to update.**

**I wanted to give a special thank to my beta Lady Doughnuts and to jrme5759 who helped me with ideas and made the wheels in my head spin again! Thank you !**

**Now, on to the story...**

* * *

"Hmm" Godric said thoughtful after Sookie had explained everything that had happened. He didn't really know what to say when he felt thorn tornby amusement supported by Eric and anger from Sookie.

Sookie lost her patience and threw her hands in the air before she gave Eric a angry look and stormed into her bedroom. Eric tried to hide his smile but with no luck.

"You really must stop doing that" Godric said to him raising an eyebrow. "What?" Eric said innocent. Godric sighted "She is yours for eternity and if you are planning to make that eternity a pleasant one you should stop pissing her off" he said simply.

"Well that's no fun" Eric smirked "And it is not for eternity. Just until she dies"

"My child, she has not spoken kind words of you while you were gone to Fangtasia. If you want to protect her from harm you need to trust each other. And you will have to earn her trust. Let her know you like I do Eric. Don't hide your feelings for her" Godric placed a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I have no feelings for her" Eric whispered empty staring down in the floor.

"Don't lie to yourself child" Godric said smoothly.

After a moment of silence Godric asked again "What did you say again when Lorena came?" he sat sown in the couch.

"I said I would let her know when I saw her again" he paused before he continued "I should go back tonight. Stay there a few days and then come back here to complete the bond"

"I don't think it is wise for you to bond to her Eric" Godric said slowly. He instantly felt anger coming from Eric "why not?" he barked.

"You said before you handed over Sookie to Lorena you called the queen" Godric said simply.

"So?" Eric was still angry and now confused.

"She ordered you to give her to Lorena. You are putting yourself in a risk if you bond to her now. That is disobeying a direct order from the queen" Godric felt shock coming from Eric. He guessed he hadn't thought about that.

"It don't matter. I must bond to protect her. Naill said so himself" Eric argued.

"Bonding to her is like asking for the true death my child and you know it. I have been thinking about this for a while and I have a suggestion" Godric leaned forward facing his child "what if I bonded to her? I am older than the queen and she has no power over me as I don't live in her jurisdiction"

Eric didn't know what to say. He felt anger, confusion, hurt.. and something else he didn't know what was. But he knew Godric was right. It was the best thing to do to keep not only Sookie but also himself out of danger.

"My child I will not command you to do anything. You must know that I love her almost as much as I do with you and I will not take her away from you. You may chose what you think it's best. And if that is to bond her to yourself and maybe meet the true death I will not interfere" Godric stood from the couch "Give me an answer before you leave tonight" and then he walked out of the living-room headed to Sookie's.

* * *

I felt so lost. I wished Claudine could pop out and tell me what to do. I was so confused. Losing my virginity because the problem would be solved? Who should I lose it to? Eric? I had almost wanted to when we had the first blood exchange... But I really didn't wanted to give him such a great gift when all he did was to write my name on his list under thousands of other girls... Godric? I really loved him but there had never been sexual feeling involved. But I knew he would help me if I asked.. And not to mention he would be gentle like other probably would not be! Or maybe I should fine someone else?

"Sookie?" Godric pulled me out of my thoughts when he came into my room. I knew he could feel my distress. I turned around and looked at him. He had an uncertain look on his face.

"I am okay" I said and gave him a little smile before I made room for him in my bed. He stripped down and crawled in beside me. I felt calm wash over me and I took a deep breath smelling him.

He smiled down at me **"**tell me what you think?"

"I think you already know" I said looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Sookie... Eric and I will not let anything happen to you" he stoked my chin.

"I know... But I can make it easier for you" I whispered back uncertain.

"Yes I would. But it doesn't matter. You should wait until you find the love of your life like you said. Don't let anyone tell you different"

I smiled up at him "Thank you" and snuggled into his chest. "Do you believe in true love Godric?" I whispered into his chest.

"Yes" he said without hesitate. "I loved my maker, and I love my child. And I love you" he added in the end.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. I knew he said the truth and gave him a smile "I love you too"

He squeezed me into a tight hug. A knock on the door disturbed my inner peace and I looked at Eric annoyed. He didn't look back but stared at Godric with sad eyes. "Do it. I will come back in three nights and then we all go back" he came slowly closer to the bed and his eyes shifted to me.

I didn't know what he talked about and felt nervous. "Do you have to go?" I plead with my eyes. Yes, I was angry at him but I didn't want him to leave. Each time he was far away I felt empty.

He smiled a gentle smile before he looked back at Godric again. "I am proud of you my child. We will be waiting"

Eric nodded and looked back at me. He leaned down an kissed me gently on the lips before he disappeared with a swoosh. I didn't think about what we just had done before he was gone and froze for a second. Godric chuckled and only made me blush even harder.

"if I didn't know better I would say you liked him more than you said, little one"

"Oh shut up" I said throwing a pillow at him and giggled. "Wait, what did he mean when he said do it?"

Godric explained everything him and Eric had discussed about the bonding. I felt a little hurt that Eric and I couldn't bond but I understood why they wanted this.

"Sookie, if you don't want to bond with me I understand" He began but I cut him off "Godric, of course I will bond to you. It's just... I don't want you dragged into this too.. It was not Bill and Lorena Eric was supposed to protect me from when we made the deal. It was the waterfairies"

"I know Sookie. Bond or no bond I will help Eric protect you. To me you are like my second child. Eric's sister. I would do anything to protect you" he kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him. "Okey so.. lets do this thing" I said and Godric chuckled. "Would it be the same side effects I had with Eric when we do it?" I asked uncertain. It was exhausting to dream about him all the time (even it I enjoyed it).

"I suppose. I have never bonded with anyone in my whole existence so I can not be certain" he said and pulled me into his chest.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the nasty biting I had to do when I heard the sound of his fangs run out. I opened my eyes to look at them. Godric looked much more intimidating with his fangs out. Power vibrated from his body. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down. When he pulled back I could see thick blood oozing out from the wound.

I hesitated for a moment before he offered it to me. Then I leaned forward to meet him and closed my lips around him sucking the blood. It tasted really sweet. I felt his fangs on my neck before he bit down slowly. To my surprise it didn't hurt at all.

A shining light appeared and I jumped when I noticed it came from me. Feeling his wound close itself I pulled back and looked down at myself. He liked my neck and puled back to look at me too with wide eyes. I lifted my hand in front of me to look at. I glowed! I looked over at Godric and could now feel him stunned like myself.

Slowly the light started to fade and after a few minutes it was gone and everything was back to normal. Neither of us had said a word and we just sat in silence for a long time. I felt the urge to say something. "Must be the fairy in me" I decided with and snuggled back into Godric and closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again to my lovely beta Lady Doughnuts! **

When I woke up I felt like a horse. I felt so strong and even if I didn't want to leave Godric in bed, my legs started working. I got dressed and ate a solid breakfast before I went out. I knew it was probably not a good idea, but I couldn't sit still. I ran a little round in the forest carefully remembering the way back. When I saw the sun was starting to set I cursed and ran back. I missed the sun.

Back in the house I quickly showered before I slipped back under the covers beside Godric. I lay on my side and let my hand trace his tattoos. I felt a tickling feeling back in my head and knew Godric was waking up. "Morning" I said with a smile. He had his eyes closed but I could see him smiling.

* * *

Eric could feel the happiness from Sookie through the bond. He knew Sookie would never think of him again after having his makers powerful blood. His plan was now totally screwed up.

He was sitting on his thrown watching the vermin drool over him. He sighted.

Pam appeared by his side. "Master, we have seen Bill and Lorena travelling around looking for her. They still think you took her" she said bored.

Eric smiled "**G**ood. Let then look" he gave Pam a look and she disappeared. His good mood was restored when he thought about the look on Lorena's face when he would call her and say that she found her. Just to say she is unavailable.

* * *

The second exchange had gone like the first. But this time Sookie had glowed even more. Godric too was certain it was the fairy in her who responded to his powerful blood. As long as it didn't hurt her.

They had spent the previous night in front of the TV, and outside in the forest. Tonight was the third night and the night the bond would be permanent and Eric would come back.

"So do you think I should? Can I demand that of him? What if he isn't pleased with only me?" Sookie asked. Godric chuckled. She always rambledwhen she was nervous.

"Then don't do it" He said simply and pulled her closer.

They sat on the couch ready to do the last exchange. "After this there is no way back" Godric lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Godric please! I want this. I cant imagine a life without you and our bond in it" she said and squeezed his hand.

Godric smiled "So... Lets do this thing" he imitated her the first time they was about to do the change. She laughed a sweet laugh but got quickly serious again.

Godric ran his fangs out and slowly pulled back the shirt from his wrist. This was the first time he had bonded to someone. He felt nervous but also excited. He bit down in his wrist the same spot he had done the two other times. He looked at Sookie. She smiled back at him and he couldn't help but returning her smile. "Mitt barn" (my child) he whispered and offered his wrist.

Sookie took it gently in her hand. She looked up at him again. She could feel his love for her. "I love you" she said before she took his wrist to her mouth and sucked.

* * *

A warm feeling spread through me. I could feel Godric at my neck and saw the familiar light from my body. It got brighter and brighter by each pull and soon I needed to close my eyes from it. When we pulled apart I saw Godric was glowing like me. That hadn't happen before.

I felt everything. I could see what he was thinking and he knew what I thought. We just stared at each other for a long time. Studying the weird glow. We didn't have to communicate by words or thoughts. I felt a deep understanding and it was like we were synchronized.

The moment was disturbed by Eric (again) who came through the door. He froze for a second "I see you two have bonded"

I teared my eyes from Godric to Eric. "Yes" I said calm. I stood up and walked over to Eric and gave him a hug. Godric stood up and I felt his pride. Eric looked down at me and smiled "Good. Then we can head back to Fangtasia tomorrow night"

"Eric I think I will head back now. You two need to work some things out before we face Lorena and I must prepare myself" Godric said.

"Why can'tyou do it here?" I asked looking at him. I didn't wanted him to go.

He came closer to me and reached to stroke my chin. He smiled "My child don't worry. Eric will bring you back tomorrow and we can all be together again"

Eric gave him a nod and Godric left us alone.

...

I was still glowing a few hours later when we lay together in bed. The bond I had with Eric was almost gone because of Godric's powerful. I missed it. The silence felt awkward and I wondered if I should cut to the case or not. I decided I should.

"Eric?" You could clearly hear the nervousness I felt.

"Yes lover?" He answered simply.

"I am yours" I said in a whisper. I could see a flash of surprise but it vanished quickly.

"You have no idea how many times I have dreamed of you saying that" he leaned over and half of his body was over mine. He looked down in my eyes before he leaned down to kiss me. I didn't protest. I felt a tickling feeling down south and remembered the first time he had laid over me. When we was in Merlotte's and how his muscles had worked over me.

"Eric... I have been thinking about something. And Godric is on my side by the way" I said looking up at him.

Eric raised one eyebrow "is that so... what is it?"

Okey, here I go.. wait.. am I really going to say this? Oh my god... okay...

"Sookie?" Eric pulled my out of my inner debating.

"I want you to make love to me" I bit down in my lover lip. It was barely over a whisper almost like I wondered if I had said it out loud. Eric didn't say anything. He just lay there with his gorgeous body over mine looking at me.

"Eric... I'm sor" I started to apologize for how stupid I had been. Of course he didn't want me, but he cut me of with a powerful passionate kiss. My whole inside tightened in pleasure and I parted my lips to let him in.

His tongue slowly entered my mouth to meet mine. He moved over and lay with his whole body on top of me now. I let my hand wander up his back to his neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

He broke the kiss and started tracing smaller ones down my neck. I arched my back and pressed myself into his chest when reality hit me.

"Eric wait" I moaned. I could hear a frustrated growl from him that made me smile. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. His eyes was filed with lust and.. love?

"I don't want to be another girl you have fucked" I started.

"Sookie" he started but I I cut him off. "No I just need to say this" I hesitated before I continued "I know our bond is almost gone because of Godric's blood. But my feelings for you is not not. And... I don't know what those feelings mean but.. Anyway... I know this is much to ask of you but I only want to do this if you can promise me a thing" I looked uncertain up at him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"If you feel the same way... Even if I don't want to, I really like you Eric. And.."

"Sookie just say it" he said with the same soft voice and stroked my hair.

"Can you promise me you don't sleep around until I say it is okay? This maybe is not a big thing for you, but it is for me. And if you think I ask too much of you I don't want this to happen" I hesitated again and looked at him.

Eric smiled down at me "Sookie I don't want anyone other than you. Forever" He said and gave me another kiss. He pulled back "You make me feel human again" he whispered. "I don't know what the feelings for you inside me means, but I know they are very similar to the one I have for Godric"

I didn't know what to say, or if I should say anything at all. Was that a weird way to say that he loved me? I smiled up at him. "Eric do you love me?" I asked with a blink in my eye.

"I guess I do" he whispered and widened his eyes like the realization just hit him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine again in a deep and passionate kiss. I returned it with all I had. His hands were everywhere on my body and sat my skin on fire for him.

I wanted him to touch me and I tucked on his shirt wanted it gone. He pulled back to let me breathe and stopped what he was doing. I made a sound in frustration don't wanting him to stop.

"Sookie, are you only doing this because of Bill and Lorena?" He looked suspicious on me.

I sighted still frustrated "No, or.. That is not all of the reason"

Eric raised one eyebrow at me.

"I said I wanted to wait for my true love and the one person I am to spend the rest of my life with... Well, you are the one I am to spend the rest of my life with... and I want you. The Bill and Lorena problem it just a bonus" I gave him a little smile.

He returned the smile and looked like a little boy at Christmas. "You make me so happy. This night has not been the way I had imagined. Did Godric know this? Was that's the reason he left?"

"We have talked about it. He have helped me a lot but he have never tried to make me do anything. I didn't know he was going to leave but I guess he wanted to give us privacy if it lead down to this" I said thoughtful.

Eric was about to question me again but I cut him off "Eric, please. Cant we talk about this later?" I said with pleading eyes.. "Touch me" I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**I have never written a sex scene before and I almost skipped it continued with the morning after.. But I decided I had to do this..It was really hard, especially when it is Sookie's first time and everything.. I wanted it to be passionate, romantic, blah blah.. I wrote it all in Eric's pov, making it a little bit easier. I hope it is not disappointing because I left out a bit of details wanting to let your own imagination fill in the rest...**

**And thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**This one is NOT beta'd, so I am sorry for the mistakes that probably will be in here.. ****(Hope it's not too many or distracting)**

Eric couldn't believe this was happening. He looked down at Sookie wondering if this was a dream or not. No, she was here with him. Asking him to make love to him. After she and Godric met he had thought he'd never get a chance with her.

He could feel her nervousness as well as his own. This was weird! He'd never been nervous because of a woman before. His eyes met with hers and he gave her a comforting genuine smile. Too long had he waited for this. It was a moment he wanted to take slowly. Take her to pleasurers she never felt before, and cherish her.

She was still glowing. Her eyes were shining up at him with desire and love. He knew he had to be careful. He would not ruin this moment with her. Only make love to her and take his time filling her with everything he had so she would never forget it.

He leaned down inhaling deeply smelling her scent and hair as he stroked her lovingly on her chin and over her lips. He reached down to her waist tucking on the hem of her tank top and pulled it up revealing some of her tan skin. He made circular motions on her sensitive skin earning a sigh.

Eric slowly slid his hands up to her ribcage revealing more of her. He shocked himself when he closed his eyes of the sensation. Her skin was so soft, smooth and warm. He heard her heart rating increase and her breaths became more shallow and excited. She shivered underneath him and he opened his eyes when he felt her arms lifting. She gave him a little smile and arched her back lifting herself onto him so he could pull the top over her head.

The only thing left on her was the undergarment and her pajama pants. He himself hadn't undressed himself at all he was still wearing his dark tight pants and a blue shirt. The tight pants was even tighter with his arouse, it almost hurt.

With more of her skin exposed he had to fight to control himself. "You are so beautiful" he whispered before he leaned down for a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss and gently placed kisses down her neck. She gasped when he gently nipped her skin with his fangs and licked her with his tongue.

He felt her body tremble underneath him and her little moan. She lifted her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slowly pulling it down. Eric growled when she lifted herself from the bed and kissed his masculine chest. He held her tightly around her waist holding her to him.

"Eric, please" she whispered into his ear. He shivered hearing her innocent voice. He wanted to tell her to be patient but instead he let his hands slowly slide down to her pants. He pulled back from her removing her pants with caution. All his former plans to fuck her through the mattress was gone. His desire to feel her, be inside of her and make love to her was all he could think about. The only thing that covered her perfect curved body was her thin black lingerie. If his heart had been beating before, he knew it would have stopped at the sight before him.

Eric slowly stood from the bed removing his own pants. Her eyes studying his whole body resting on his gracious plenty before her eyes slowly made its way up to meet his again. Her eyes was wide and Eric knew she was nervous. She didn't say anything trusting him and Eric felt his chest warming inside.

Her blonde hair was billowing all around her making her look like an angel. Eric slowly made his was into the bed again kissing her with as much passion he could master. She pushed him away in the need of breath. Gasping for air, Eric concentrating on her aroused nipples. He knowingly slid down her body nipping on her nipple through the lace of the bra.

A moan escaped her lips again and Eric growled when he felt her fingers slowly caressed his shoulders pulling him close. He teased the strops of the bra down from her shoulders opening the clip on her back. He looked down at her again seeing her uncertainty in her eyes.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my entire existence" Eric whispered into her mouth as he kissed her again.

"Don't lie to me Eric" Sookie said between the kisses. Eric pulled away looking deep into her eyes. "I am not lying Sookie"

Sookie drew her fingers through Eric's hair pulling him down in another kiss. She was more urgent and demanding but still with much passion. Eric deepened the kiss cupping her breasts with his hands. He could smell her intoxicating arousal filling the air almost choking him.

Eric licked his way down her body making a quick stop at her breasts before he continued south. She arced her back invitingly spreading her legs making him more room. She was like his private place of heaven. Her sweet juices was his new addiction, his new blood. He only craved her.

Eric nuzzled her through her panties holding on to his control with all his strength. Eric used his fangs slowly dragging her panties down her tanned legs. Finally removed he nuzzled himself up her legs again positioned his head between her legs. He could hear Sookie gasping for air because of the pleasure he caused her. He looked up to meet her eyes. Her face filed with desire and lust only made him even harder. While ooking at her he slid one finger inside on her gently followed by another.

He could feel the thin hymen inside of her gently pushing against it. "Eric, please! I need you now" Sookie's panting seemed so distance. He was lost inside his own head. Lost in his desire, love and hers wanting. He pulled his fingers out from her, kissing her pearl one last time before he crawled up her body. She whimpered of the loss roiling her hips against Eric for more contact.

"I will never have anyone other than you. I would gladly meet the true death for you Sookie. You make me feel, you make me breathe and you make my heart beat again" Eric whispered stroking her over her nipples looking into her eyes. "I love you" He captured his lips and positioned himself at her entrance.

Her skin was burning and her arms was around his neck pulling him closer. Her cries were echoing through the room, vibrating the walls around them intensifying as Eric put a slight pressure at her entrance. He stopped just as the tip of him was inside pulling out again. He repeated himself slowly almost losing control. For each time he pressed himself a millimeter further in, earning moans from Sookie. They looked into each other eyes the whole time holding each other.

Eric felt the membrane inside of her and gently pushed through it. Sookie closed her eyes of the pain but slowly opened them again when the pain vanished quickly. Eric leaned down kissing her again continued to slowly push further inside of her. When he was buried completely inside of her he waited and let her adjust and feel him.

She smiled up at him giving him a green light giving him a gentle kiss. Eric forgot all about his no need for breathe when he slowly pulled out gasping for air. Sookie made a little frustrated sound wanting him back inn. He complied pushing in more determent filling her.

"Ohmygod" Sookie cried out in pleasure eyes rolling back in her head arching her back. Eric took the opportunity, started kissing her down her collarbone and cupping her breast with his one hand. Slowly massaging her they started moving together.

Eric knew he wasn't able to control himself much longer. Especially with the sweet sound of his lovers moans and heartbeat. Her hands roamed over his body feeling his muscles and skin. He knew she was also close and he increased his speed. He was still going slower than he used to and preferred with other women, but with Sookie it felt right.

"Eric" she moaned again tightening her grip at his shoulders. He groaned in reply not able to say something from the pleasure. Eric placed his forehead on hears still moving and looked into her eyes.

"Ooh" she moaned again "please don't stop" her breathing quickened and Eric felt her mussels inside of her started locking around him. "Oh god, Eric" she gasped more desperately still with his forehead against hers looking in each other eyes.

They both reached their highs together calling out each other names. Eric didn't want to stop but collapsed on top of her shaking body overwhelmed of his emotions and pleasure. She was panting underneath him. He kissed her shoving her how much he loved her crushing his lips against hers.

They lay together in silence for what seemed like hours. Eric had moved himself of her and they lay side by side looking up in the ceiling. None of them wanting to burst the bubble around them, returning to the real world. Eric tilted his head looking at Sookie. She was still naked and he could see her skin was covered with goosebumps. Afraid she was cold he pulled the covers over her. She looked up at him with passion still in her eyes.

"That was amazing. I can't believe I have missed out of this for so long" she said more to herself than to Eric.

Eric smirked knowing no one could ever make her feel that way again. Except from himself of course. And maybe Godric. He felt his chest tighten when he thought about someone else with his lover.

She turned on her side to face him with a serious look on her face. "Did you really mean you would meet the true death to protect me?"

"I would gladly sacrifice my undead life to die again for you Sookie. I meant every word" He said facing her. He hoped she would hear his sincerity in his voice.

She responded my snuggling closer to him. "Did I remember to say that it was amazing?"

Eric smiled down in her hair "Yes, I think you mentioned that"

Sookie looked up at him making his undead heart make a beat. "Eric. It was perfect. You were perfect. Thank you" She whispered.

Eric reached around her waist pulling her into his body. He would never leave this bed. He wanted to to stay this was forever. Just the to of them. "You are the one that is perfect lover. I knew that this would change things but.. You have no idea how much you have changed _me_. In all my existence I have had sex with thousands of women"

"Gee, thanks Eric, now I feel great" Sookie said sarcastic.

"No, you don't understand lover. I have had sex, but never once I have actually made love. You are the first woman I have ever made love to" He said looking at Sookie "and you were perfect. You felt perfect around me, like we were meant to be. I can never have another than you again" he finished kissing her deeply. "I love you. And you are mine" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. And I am yours" she whispered back.

**Okey, so that's was it! Hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit short.. Please let me know if you liked it or not! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the supporting comments! It really make me want to write more. This chapter is also NOT betaed, so sorry for the mistakes that "may be"(are) present.**

We were on our way back to Fangtasia. I really wanted to see Godric again and felt excited. At the same time I wanted to go back to last night when I was in Eric's arms. We were flying and my head was hiding in the crook of his neck and he held me tight. I knew he would never drop me, but flying would always bee a little uncomfortable.

"Relax lover" I felt his chest vibrate when he tried to calm me down. It was a completely turn on and I wondered for the thousand time if he actually meant he would never sleep with another woman after me.

Tearing myself from the thought of him and me together once more "what will happen when we arrives?" I asked him.

"You stay with Godric. I will go and call Lorena" He said with a growl when he said her name.

I shivered of the thought and instantly felt nervous again. I knew Eric and Godric wouldn't give me away, but still...

"What do you think she will do?.. You know when she finds out?" I asked uncertain.

"I don't know. She is going to be angry" He said and I could hear his smile in his voice "We will be in Fangtasia only an hours before dawn so I don't know if she will come tonight, or wait until tomorrow"

We continued the journey in silence. I could feel I was getting closer to Godric. Soon I saw the lights from the city appear. We landed in the back of Fangtasia and before I could get my balance back Godric was in front of me.

"Godric" I said happily hugging him tight. Through the bond I could feel his joy and calm.

"I have missed you my bonded" he said and pulled away smiling at me. "I hope you to had a nice time yesterday" he said looking up at Eric. The biggest blush crawled over my face while Eric chuckled "Oh, it was.." he paused finding a fitting description on what we had done making me blush even more "the best night of my life" he paused again meeting my eyes. "Except from when you turned me and made me yours. In every way" he added when Godric raised his eyebrow. "It was pretty much the same.. Incredible" Eric continued to ramble.

I could feel Godric's amusement of his child. "Eric, we have business to attend to. You can keep rowing yourself out of this later" he said smiling at me knowing I could tell he was joking. I smiled at him and gave Eric a little laugh when I saw his face.

He too felt his maker's amusement and had this childish smug smile on his face. We walked inside the bar and Godric made me a drink while Eric went into his office to call Lorena.

"So, want to spill the details?" Godric wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laugh at him knowing he could feel us both last night through the bonds. Suddenly I felt a little crept out. Seriously? I loved Godric but I was certainly not comfortable him feeling me all the time like he did last night. The blush came back to ma face and I took a large sip of my drink to keep me distracted.

He must have felt my distress "Sookie, don't worry. It is a normal thing to us vampires. Besides, I closed the bond when I knew what you was going to do. I didn't wanted to feel you or my child last night. I wanted to give you your privacy" he said grabbing my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled back relieved and squeezed him back. "It was better than I ever imagined" I said wondering if I should tell him about what Eric had confessed to me. I decided not to, holding the secret to myself. As a sign from the above Eric came into the bar.

"I have just called her. She will come by to _collect_ you tomorrow" he said with a smile.

I smiled back "She's in for a big surprise. I hope she brings Bill. I would love to see his face when they find out" I giggled.

Both vampires agreed with me and soon we left for Eric's home. I was really tired and didn't bother to insist on a tour around the house. I let Godric lead me into the bedroom and I quickly took care of my human needs on the bathroom before I returned crawling under the covers to me middle of the bed.

I could hear both of my vampires chuckle at me but I didn't pay them any attention. I snuggled deep down into the pillows finding a good position before I stilled with a smile and let out a sigh.

I was soon enveloped by Godric in front of me and Eric behind me. Eric was definitely in the mood but he only reach around my waist holding me tight. I opened my eyes still smiling and looked into Godric's eyes. "I have missed you" I whispered to him.

"I have missed you too" he said stroking my chin. I closed my eyes at the sensation. I slowly felt the exhaustion consume me at the same time dawn stole my vampires and we all fell asleep.

...

I woke up abruptly needing to get to the bathroom. Like a snake I made my way out of the possessive arm's of my vampires. I smiled back at them and ran inside the bathroom. After finishing my private business I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was flawless, my teeth was shining white and my hair was blonder than usual.

I brushed my teethes and combed through my hair before I walked back to the bedroom. Sliding in between them I felt like a sandwich. I turned to face Eric and took in his body. He was wearing boxers but nothing more.

I let my hands drift over his muscular chest before they drifted down his torso. At the hem of his boxers I paused. I stroked him back and fourth only letting one tip of my finger underneath the hem. I smiled when I saw him respond of my touch.

I leaned over giving him a tender kiss on his lips. Him not responding was the wake up call I needed. I slapped myself mentally embarrassed over my actions. Feeling him up when he was asleep...

I bounced out of bed, got dressed and started to explore the house. The watch on the wall told me I had about two hours until their rise. I walked through the whole house and wondered what he payed for it. It was huge! I settled down in the kitchen making myself some breakfast. The fridge was stocked of food. It was probably Godric who had filled it up yesterday I thought.

Sipping on my coffee I almost chocked when a _poof_ sounded right beside me.

"Claudine" I almost shirked before I threw myself into her arms.

"Sookie, I have missed you" she said with her smooth voice hugging me back.

"I have missed you too! Want something, I can make you breakfast?" I asked polite.

"No, thank you. I just want to catch up" she said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah" I said again a little embarrassed. I wondered if she knew about me and Eric. "I got away from Bill. Eric found me" I smiled shyly.

"Yes, I know" she said again and gave me a look. She knew.

"So... I didn't bond to him. I bonded with his maker" I said and explained her all that we had decided about the bond.

"Naill is very proud of you Sookie. He wanted me to tell you that" she said grabbing my hand.

"Thanks" I said again blushing. He too knew about me and Eric.

"So, what was it like" she lost her controlled look and smiled at me.

I gave her a little laugh "It was amazing. I cant believe I have waited so long"

"Was he huge? I have heard he is" she said thoughtful.

"Claudine" I gasped slapping her gently at her arm embarrassed. Then I told her about what he had said. Claudine was like a sister to me and we shared everything. I could see she was excited for me.

"Sookie, that is a big deal! If it was someone else telling me that the big blond vampire sheriff off area 5, that the cold blooded killer had said that, I would have laughed at them. And be afraid for their lives, because he would have hunted them down for saying something about him like that" she giggled.

We sat in silence for a moment before I mentally slapped myself again. "How is Jason by the way? And Sam? Oh my god, I have been gone for far to long. He must wondering where I am" I rambled.

Claudine held her hand up to stop me. "Jason is fine, doing the usual... you know... And Sam is worried for you of course!" I bit my lip but didn't say anything.

"I went to see him at Merlotte's and told him about your situation. He said you should take your time sorting thing out, and that your job is waiting for you when you come back" she smiled at me.

Relieved I smiled at her again. We gossiped a little more before a tingling feeling in the back of my brain told me that Godric was awaken.

"Claudine, Godric is raising" I said cutting her of in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh. I better go then" she said sad.

I smiled at her. "It was so nice to see you again Claudine. Don't let it be to long for next time" I said hugging her.

"I wont, promise. And good luck tonight" She said hugging me back.

"Thank you. I love you" I said smiling.

"I love you to" she said and _poof_ she was gone.

I waited a few minutes finishing my coffee waiting for the vampires to find me. I tried not to smile when I felt Godric coming closer and closer.

"Hey there little one" he said standing in the doorway.

"Hey" I said back feeling his love "slept well?" I asked being polite.

"Better now that you were beside me" he said walking trough the room kissing the top of my head before he warmed a few bottles of blood in the micro.

"You don't need to drink that" I said feeling his disgust "Besides, wouldn't it be more fun if I had your marks on me in front of Lorena?" I said smiling.

I could feel his surprise. I was almost surprised of myself.. It vanished quick when I saw him thinking hard and then amused he looked at me. "Would you were my mark?" he said placing the True Blood back on the counter.

"Tonight I would, yes. But not all the time" I said afraid I was going to hurt his feelings.

He smiled at me "Don't worry" he said knowing what I was thinking about. "But I would love it if you were my mark tonight" he said closing our distance.

I smiled up at him. I tilted my head offering my neck to him. He remover my hair from my shoulders and I heard his fangs click into place. He sniffed my skin making a growling sound. "You reek of fairy" he said and bit down in my neck. He sucked the blood out of my neck before he retracted his fangs.

"Godric, don't heal them" I said quickly when I felt his need for healing me. He pulled away "sorry. Its just a habit" he said smiling at me. "You should go and".." he stopped when Eric walked into the room.

He stopped in his tracks smelling the air. Slowly his eyes landed on me. "before Eric's comes in and smell fairy all over you" Godric finished with a laugh in his voice.

I smiled at him innocent when I stood from the chair ready too leave and take a shower. "I'll be quick" I said walking away from Godric, past Eric and out of the kitchen.

"Why do you smell fairy?" I was not surprised that Eric was following me.

"Claudine came to see me" I said simply.

"I see. Must do something about the security then" Eric said to himself.

"Eric, I am hitting the shower. Just wait with Godric. I'll be quick" I repeated.

"Well. I had this puzzling dream a few hours ago Sookie" he said with a low voice ignoring me "it was about you. Teasing me without me able to do anything in return" he said backing me up to the wall at the bedroom.

I felt the redness creep over my face again but didn't look away from him.

"Sound familiar?" he asked amused closing the distance between up pressing his body into mine.

I started panting wondering what I should answer. "Nope" I settled with and acted normal not looking away. He was hovering all over me and I wished we was back in Godric's cabin.

Suddenly his lips was crushing into mine in a passionate kiss. I flung my arms around his neck holding him to me deepening the kiss. I wanted him to threw me on the bed and make love to me again. When it felt like Godric was knocking in my brain. I pulled away gasping for air but still holding around Eric.

"Eric, I need to shower now" I said to him still feeling Godric. I knew he was "knocking" to say that we didn't had time to do anything.

"Can I come?" Eric asked with a husky voice.

"Eric I don't think that is a good idea" I said unsteady. I could see my words hurt him "It's not like I don't want you to. But we have to get to Fangtasia as fast as possible. If we shower together I don't think we will be done anytime soon" I said again earning a smirk from him. I could feel his arousal against my stomach knowing he got my drift.

"Fine. Be quick" he said and gave me a quick kiss. Rolling my eyes I made my way into the bathroom and shower. The warm water felt so good against my skin I almost forgot the time. It was Godric's knocking again reminding me to hurry up.

I stepped out, dried myself, picked a red dress to wear. I was careful to put up my hair in a nice knot shoving of Godric's mark. I traced my finger along the two marks before I smashed some makeup in my face. Pleased with the result I walked out to find my vampires. I didn't bother to run around in the house looking for them so I just followed the bond to Godric.

"So, how do I look?" I said finally in front of them.

"You look beautiful as always" Godric said kissing my cheek.

"Good enough to eat" Eric said with a smirk, lust in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"So, shall we?" I said. With Godric on my right and Eric at my left we walked outside. I sent a thanks to God while we walked inside the garage. Godric chuckled at me. "Sure you don't want do fly, bonded?" he smiled.

I returned his smile with an evil glare "No thank you. Driving is fine"

We all laughed a little settling inside of Eric's car.

"Here we go" I said to myself when Eric drove towards Fangtasia. This was going to be interesting.


	20. Chapter 20

"You know he told me?" Pam said raising an eyebrow at me. We were sitting in the bar alone, with Eric and Godric in the office discussing what had happened tonight. The bar was closed for customers so all we could do was to sit and wait.

"Told you what?" I asked uncertain.

"You are tricking me when I used my glamour on you!" Pam said with a smile.

"Oh" I said blushing "I really didn't fake it though. I felt the urge to do what you told me so I simply let it take control" I explained hoping she wasn't mad. She didn't say anything only smirking.

"Pam, I'm sorry" I apologized only making her smirking even more. If I didn't know better she looked like she was amused.

Some vampires I had never seen before walked in the door in that moment.

"Aah" Pam said rising from her chair. "Sookie, this is Indira, Long Shadow, Clancy and Raoul" she said introducing them.

"Hey" I gave them each a respectful nod. They greeted me back before they started doing their own business.

"Why is there so many vampires coming in? Are we expecting a fight?" I asked feeling a little nervous.

"I don't think Lorena is that stupid but we can always hope" Pam seemed excited of the idea of a fight and I scowled at her.

"Are you okay my bonded?" Godric asked entering the bar with Eric behind. Pam smiled at me earning another glare.

"Yes Godric I'm fine" I said with a warm smile. He came closer cupping my face in his hands "Don't worry Sookie. They are not going to take you" he said with a soft voice.

"Is that so?" Lorena's voice cut through the air. She was just coming through the door with Bill and some more people behind her.

"Alcide!" I gasped when I saw him walking in behind Bill. He was completely covered from head to toe in blue and yellow brusies. I wanted to ask what had happened but he shook his head making me silent.

"Lorena. Bill. It is so nice to see you again" Eric welcomed them.

"Let's just cut the crap now, shall we?" Lorena smiled a creepy smile. Bill suddenly started sniffing the air growling "She is not innocent anymore" he looked at me.

His eyes were so dark making a cold shiver run down my spine. I swallowed hard trying to control my heart rate. I had Godric by my side and the other vampires were growling back at Bill. I could see Pam run her fangs out looking at me with amusement again.

"No I'm sorry Bill. When I met her last night I couldn't help it" Eric said with a little smile "She was utterly delightful"

I didn't know if I felt a little hurt by him speaking of me in that way (he couldn't help it?), or embarrassed over myself knowing everyone in this room knew we had done it, or happy for him saying I was good. Then I felt Godric opening the bond sending calm over me.

Bill snarled at him with his fangs out at Eric but it was Lorena that spoke. "How dare you! You were supposed to give her to us!" she was clearly pissed of.

"Don't question me Lorena. I said I would call you if I saw her and I did. You never said I couldn't have some fun with her first" Eric smirked.

Okay, now I felt a little hurt. Again Godric sent me calm trying to say Eric was just saying that for the show. I knew he didn't mean it but still... hearing him say it was pain.

Lorena let her fangs drop snarling along with Bill. "Hand her over Northman. She is still coming with us"

"I don't think I can do that" Eric said simply.

"Don't make me call the Queen" she kept on snarling. Bill looked like he was going to take explode with anger any minute.

"Please do" Eric said back. He and Godric were now the only vampires left with their fangs hidden. Clancy, Indira and the others looked like they were ready to fight.

Calming down Lorena also retracted her fangs and fished up her phone from her purse. She talked with Sophie-Ann explaining the situation when she handed the phone over to Eric with an evil smile.

"Eric Northman" Eric said into the phone smiling himself. I wondered what she was saying when Eric was silent listening for a long time.

"Yes your majesty I understand. Yes of course I would meet the true death" he said making me gasp. Bill looked pleased.

"Yes your majesty. With all the respect she is not mine to hand over anymore" He looked at me giving me an reassuring smile.

"I mean that she is now bonded. Yes he is here. Of course your majesty" He handed over the phone to Godric. Lorena and Bill both looked like they had fallen from the sky. Uncertain Lorena glanced at Godric.

"Yes your majesty. Now, I can assure you my child didn't know. Yes your majesty" Godric was speaking with his most formal voice. "No your majesty. Yes, I am sorry" he said again looking at Lorena handing the phone back to her.

Godric sent me joy and pride and I couldn't help smiling of relief. Lorena spoke a few more words with Sophie-Ann before she hung up. Fangs out again she looked furious.

"You may be fooling our Queen Northman but I know you had something to do with this bonding" she snarled at Eric. Eric tensed and it looked like he was ready to kill her.

"Lorena" Godric said calm drawing her attention from Eric "I don't believe we have anything else to talk about. I am not giving you my bonded" he said placing an arm around my shoulders holding me tight.

It all happened so fast. I didn't even register that I was lying on the floor before I saw a pair of wolf paws before me. I looked up confused staring into two yellow eyes. The wolf slowly shifted and soon it was a naked Alcide in front of me.

"Sookie, you need to get out of here" he said fast and helped me stand. I looked around and saw the whole bar was just a blur of fighting vamps. Godric was fighting Lorena while Eric was taking out four wolves at the same time. And I saw the dark shadow of Bill fighting Indira and Raoul before Alcide pushed me against the back of the bar.

"Alcide, why are you helping me?" I asked heart racing and afraid. I heard Eric roar and saw that one of the wolves had bitten him.

"Let me explain later we don't have time now. I just hope your bonded kills Lorena" he said hastily before again trying to get me move.

I glanced over at Godric one last time seeing him easily throwing Lorena to the other side of the room before I started moving.

I tried not to forget breathing when I made may was over the dead bodies and bloody spots at the floor. Then a vampire I recognized from Lorena's mansion appeared before me. As fast as he appeared the disappeared in one bloody spray all over me. Pam was behind him with a stake in her hand winking at me before she smiled and found another vampire to stake.

"Fuck" I heard Alcide behind me. When I turned he was pinned to the floor by Bill. "Sookie, run" he choked out. I really wanted to do what he said but I couldn't just let Bill choke him!

I tried not to think when I with all my power tried to push Bill of him "Let him go you monster" I shrieked hitting him all over. Now it was my turn to feel his powerful grip around my neck. I looked helplessly over at Alcide but he had passed out.

"You should have been mine" Bill growled at me before he sunk his fangs down in my shoulder still choking me. I screamed of pain and tried to push him off with no luck. His other hand roamed over my body and under my dress.

I tried to call on Godric but I didn't manage to say anything when he tightened his grip around my neck. I looked desperately around and saw both Eric and Godric staring at me before they was again forced to fight their opponents.

My vision was getting more dazed and I knew Bill was going to drain me. I was almost passing out when I felt him under my dress between my legs. Then all went black.

* * *

Godric felt her terror through the bond and turned to see what was happening. Bill. He felt his anger rise to a new level supported by Eric. He wanted to go and drag him off her but Lorena attached again distracting him.

Lorena was old but not older than him. With a final blow he sent her over the room. "Pam" he said quickly and she appeared with the stake. Godric gave her a nod before he hurried over to Sookie and Bill with his speed. Eric appeared right beside him gripping Bill around his neck dragging him off Sookie.

"You finish this. I'll take her home" Godric spoke quickly before he lifted Sookie from the floor.

Eric nodded in agreement and dragged Bill away.

* * *

I was slowly drifting in and out of awareness. I was lying in a soft bed and when I opened my eyes I could almost see Godric, and Eric said "you better hold on" before I drifted off again. The next time I opened my eyes I thought I saw Claudine and Nail. And then Jason.

I didn't know for how long I had been out. But slowly the drifting in and out stopped and I was fully aware of where I was.

"I can feel her starting to stabilize" I heard Godric whisper. Probably to Eric. I tried to answer but the only thing I managed to get out was a little sound.

"Yes it seems. Remind me to say to Dr. Ludwig later" Eric said and I felt his hand grabbing mine. Slowly I opened my eyes looking up at the two vampires. A wave of joy and relief washed over me from Godric almost knocking me out again.

"Sorry bonded" he said realizing before he took my other hand and closed the bond. "What happened?" I mumbled still weak.

"Bill got to you. He almost drained you before we could get to you. We could not give you any of our blood afraid you would turn. But Dr. Ludwig helped you" Eric said smooth stroking my chin.

When I studied him I was surprised to see he looked like he had been crying. "How long?" I asked.

"You have been out for a month" Godric said quiet.

Surprised and shocked I didn't say anything. "Sookie, will you take some of my blood? It will make you stronger and you will not be in danger of turning" Godric spoke again.

Slowly I nodded and swallowed the blood he offered me. Like the other times I had taken him or Eric's blood I immediately felt stronger. Relaxing I closed my eyes and felt the power return to my body.

"I have filled the tub for you if you want to soak" Eric spoke smoothy stroking my cheek.

"That would be really nice" I answered and he helped me up. I was still a little shaky but Eric held me.

"I will be at the kitchen making you some food" Godric said stepping in front of me. I looked up at him. "Thank you" I said reaching for him. He gave me a comforting hug and a kiss on the top of my head before he pulled away leaving me and Eric.

Eric held his arm around my shoulder for support leading me into the bathroom. He lifted me into the warm water then started to walk away.

"Eric" I stopped him "Will you join me? Please?" I asked looking up at him.

His face cracked into a smile before he was naked beside me in the tub with a splash.

"Oh, don't do that" I said holding my head trying to stop it from spinning from Eric's fast movements.

"Sorry lover" he said amused and pulled me into his chest. He kissed me gently before he turned me around so I was relaxing back into his chest.

"What happened to Lorena and Bill?" I felt my body shiver when I mentioned his name. Eric noticed and held me tighter.

"I let Pam have some fun with them in the basement in Fangtasia. Lorena is dead but Bill is still alive. I think.. You never know with Pam" he said thoughtful.

I felt frightened of Bill still being alive but also happy for Pam. She was probably really happy.

"She asked me to thank you by the way" Eric said with a little laugh. He loved how Pam enjoyed the torture of his prisoners. "And the reason Bill isn't dead y_et _is because I think she wanted to wait till you had said it was okay. Even if I gave her permission to kill him a month ago"

I smiled. I really stated to like Pam. Even if her actions grossed me out "She is a great vampire" I mumbled to myself.

"Well thank you" Eric smirked. I rolled my eyes forgetting it was he who had made her.

"What happened to Alcide?" I asked curious. I had almost forgotten all about him.

"He is fine. Returned to his family now that he is free" Eric said. Tired of talking he placed kisses down my neck. I turned around in the large tub facing him.

"What will happen now? What will the queen say?" I looked in his eyes fighting hard not to look other places and stay focused.

"We have everything sorted out. Don't worry Sookie nothing is going to happen" He said puling me into his lap so I was straddling him. I felt his hardness against my stomach and swallowed hard nervous.

I was about to say something more but he silenced me with a kiss. "I was so afraid I was going lose you" He whispered into my mouth. He leaned his forehead against mine looking me into my eyes.

"I wanted to turn you but Godric wouldn't let me" he confessed with a sad voice. "I thought you were going to die" I saw blood welling up in his eyes.

"Shh" I whispered comforting. I didn't know what I felt about him turning me but I was grateful that Godric had insisted on not to. "It's okay. I am alive" I said again before I kissed him passionately.

"What would you have done if we had changed you?" He asked after pulling away.

I had never thought about being a vampire. It was a long time since I've last seen the sun and I missed it really bad. I thought about all of the things I had to give up and all the things I could get. I didn't like the idea of someone ordering me around. But still, I did love Eric.

"I don't know" I said uncertain. I could see he was hurt and I felt sad for him. I couldn't imagine living forever. To see the world get destroyed. But when I thought about being with Godric and Eric forever it didn't look so bad. "I guess you could turn me if it was a life/death situation" I added.

He smiled that sexy smile at me and kissed me again. This time he didn't pull back before I almost choked. "I love you" he said looking at me. I gasped for air but managed to smile at him. I repositioned with my legs around his waist and pulled him closer kissing him some more. God he was a great kisser.

Suddenly we were laying on the bed still soaking wet. Eric rubbed his slippery body all over mine making me moan.

"Lover I can't believe I am saying this right now. But we should get dressed and get you some food" he said kissing me all over.

"Don't. Need. Food" I gasped wanting nothing more than him making love to me again.

Eric stopped rubbing me and kissed me gently before he pulled back. "Yes you do. Your body have been shut down in a month now and it need some fuel to start working properly again. You need to eat" he said again kissing me.

"Fine" I said a little frustrated. Eric made a little chuckle "I promise you I will make it up to you" he said flaring his fangs at me with a sexy grin.

"You better" I mumbled letting him drag me up from the bed to get dressed.

**So, this all happened a little fast... I am not really happy with that but I need to get this story to an end soon. I didn't want to write ten chapters of weak and injured Sookie.. Hoped you liked it though! Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**My beta is still on vacation... Sorry for all the mistakes! **

"How are you feeling little one?" Godric asked me when I entered the kitchen with Eric behind me.

"Much better" I said smiling at him. "Oh, what is that delicious smell?"

"I made you some food" he said guiding me to a chair and placing a plate in front of me with food. I ate it all up enjoying each bite. When I finished the three of us made our way to the living room.

"Pam" I said happy seeing her sitting at one couch.

"It's about time you got out of that bed" she said standing up.

"I heard you have taken care of Lorena and Bill" I said unsteady still shaking when I mentioned their names.

Pam lit up "Yes I have. I have a question for you though"

I knew what she was thinking about. Killing bill. "Before you kill him..." I started to say. Looking back at Eric and Godric I waked up to Pam and leaned in whispering in her ear so only she could her "tell him I said hey and rip his dick off" I thought again "slowly" I added. Then satisfied I pulled back and looked at her.

"Sookie I think I am in love with you" she said looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I heard Eric growl at her and turned around to laugh at him. Godric and Pam also chuckled before Pam started to walk out "I'll be back when it is done. In a few days or so" she winked at me.

I smiled back trying not to picture Bill's pain in my mind and get sick. "So, what do we do now?" I asked the vampires now that we were alone.

"Naill will come to see you now that you are awake" Godric said closing our distance. He stood in front of me studying my face before he stroked me on the cheek. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch.

"Thank you both. For everything" I said opening my eyes looking at them. "You have done so much for saving my life. I don't know how I can ever repay you" I felt tears behind my eyes but held them back.

"Lover you are not going to repay us back. There is nothing to repay" Eric said softly coming closer.

"You have both giving me and Eric your greatest gift. Bonding to me and your first time with Eric. And you have given both of us your heart" Godric said taking my hand in his squeezing it.

"And we both have given our hearts to you" Eric said taking my other hand.

I smiled up at them. I couldn't believe how my life had changed in so little time. First meeting Eric, giving his cold self permission to own me. Then being prisoner at Lorena only to get rescued by the loving Eric. Meeting Godric and bonding to him. Feeling he was like the father I had wanted my whole life. Then giving myself completely to Eric. And now loving them both more than I had loved anyone else.

….

A few hours later we were still sitting in the living room talking about everything that had happened when Nail _poofed_ into the room. After a round of hugging and 'so good to see you' we were back in the couch talking.

"I am happy you are okay Sookie" Nail looked at me "It was close"

"Yes. Lets not talk about it anymore. The past is past and everyone is okey" I said with a little smile and added 'everyone who deserves it' in my head and felt Godric's pride through our bond.

"Well yes. But you have more enemies. The actual enemies that Mr. Northman here was supposed to protect you from in the first place" He said taking a deep breath.

"I am not quite sure I understand... Where are you going with this?" I asked uncertain. The way he said it made me feel like something was wrong.

"The water is in movement' to put it in that way" when he saw my frown he continued "from one of my sources I learned that the water faeries are planning something. Something bad"

"We will be ready when they come" Eric said all businesslike.

"Sorry for me to doubt that Mr. Northman. Considering the last time you protected her from danger" Nail looked at Eric angry.

Eric responded by growling at him. Tension flying through the air. "Eric, calm down" I snapped him out of it. "So were are you going with this?" I asked Nail trying to get the conversation going again.

"I have decided.." he took a dramatic pause "to close the portals between our words. And I want you to come with me to fairy Sookie"

"What?" I looked at him with huge eyes. Was he meaning this?

"I want you to live under my protection. Become a mother of many children. Be the queen of fairy when the times comes" he continued.

"But I want to stay here" I whispered.

"I know Sookie. But your destiny is to be the queen. You have a responsibility" Naill stood from the couch and started walking back and forth.

"Isn't there anyone else?" I said with a little voice. Claudine was family and more fairy than me, that should count!

"Sookie..." I could see Naill was troubled "I wont force you to do anything. So you must decide quick. I must close the portals before the water faeries goes through. I will come back in a few hours"

Shocked I only nodded and heard him _poof_ out of the room.

"You are not considering this, are you?" Eric snapped at me.

I looked up at him and saw a mix of hurt and anger cross over his face. "I have to! I can't... I... I don't want to disappoint my only family Eric!" I said tears threatening to spill.

Eric turned over to Godric in rage "You are her bonded. Order her to stay here! Naill can't take her if you don't agrees"

I could feel the sadness in Godric before he closed his end of the bond. "My child. We can't force her to do anything" Godric said before he turned to me "I know you will make the right choice my bonded" he said. Eric roared in anger and suddenly he was gone out the door.

"Why did he do that?" I said with tears down my chin. Godric closed our distance and pulled me into a hug. "He is just upset that you maybe are going away forever" he said smoothly.

Forever? That was like sticking a knife into my heart. "I don't want to leave you" I whispered into his chest.

"You are the one that is choosing this my bonded" he said comforting.

…

A few hours later Eric was still gone when Nail _poofed _back. He took a breath starting to say something but I cut him off "I am staying here. I love Godric and Eric and I am not leaving. I am mostly human and fairy life is not for me" I said hesitantly.

Nail smiled at me "I am sad to hear that. I knew you would chose them but I hoped you'd not. But I understand my dearest" Nail said with a small smile. Another _poof _and Claudine was beside him. I could feel Godric stiffen beside me but he managed to control himself.

Claudine had been crying and I felt my own tears pressing again. "I am going to miss you sister" she said. Godric waked out of the room giving us some privacy. Many hugs and kisses later Claudine and Nail were both gone.

I walked to the kitchen finding Godric gulping down a True Blood. I leaned in the doorway looking at him. He must have felt me and turned around looking at me. "Are they gone?" He asked me.

"Yes" I said glad "now I am going to stay here with you, being a pain in the ass for the rest of your life" I smiled at him. He chuckled and with his vampire speed had me in a hug. I squeezed him

"You have to find Eric" he said after he pulled back. "I have an appointment with Pam tonight. I am learning her how to fly"

"You can do that?" I said surprised.

"Yes my bonded. She is my blood and with the right control she also will be able to fly, like Eric and me" he said again.

"Oh.. can you teach me?" asked hopefully. I had his blood too!

He smirked "sorry bonded. Only if I had turned you"

I turned around to leave and find Eric. "That's a deal then" I said over my shoulder and walked away. Through the bond I could tell he was stunned. Then his love hit me hard almost making me stumble in my own legs. I giggled a little before I continued my search for Eric.

"Eric?" I whispered entering his dark office.

"If you are here to say goodbye lover then you might as well leave" I heard him say from the shadows.

"Why is It so dark here?" I ignored his statement and walked further in. I could see the pale figure of him sitting in his office chair.

"Eric?" I tried again and walked closer.

"Go away Sookie" he said with a dark voice.

I reached him and slowly (prepared for him pushing me off him) straddled his lap holding him around his neck. I looked deep into his bloody eyes. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs before I gave him a tender kiss. "I am not going anywhere for a long time Mr. Northman"

His eyes lit up and he stared at me so hard I wondered if he tried to look through me. "Are you not going?"

"No. You owe me something remember?" I said crashing my lips against his in a passionate kiss. His arms appeared around my waist pulling me closer into his hard chest. I pulled back and looked at him again smirking. God I loved this man!

I pulled of his lap and started walking out of the room. Casting a glance over my shoulder I saw Eric staring at me confused. I tried my best not to smile "I have some dry crackers that's needs my attention. See you later!" Eric looked at me stunned for a moment before a little evil smile crept over his lips.

The minute I walked out of the door and out of sight from him I ran as fast as I could trying to suppress my giggles. My vision got all blurry and I wasn't running anymore. The cold hands held me tight and when my head stopped spinning I was on the bed with Eric above me.

He smirked down at me "you little tease" he crashed his lips down on mine taking the breath away from me. I was on fire for him. I wanted him bad. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and pushed him aside so I was on top. He sat up and we quickly started undress each other.

It felt like I was burning from the inside out. I was straddling his lap and leaned back on his legs for support when he started roaming his hands over my body. I felt his tongue flicked on my nipples and moaned in pleasure. I reached around him pulling him his upper body closer to mine.

I started rocking my hips against his hard member underneath me and made him growl into my breasts. I dug my fingers in his shoulders massaging him up to his neck. I locked my eyes with him feeling lost in his piercing blue eyes. I leaned my forehead against his trying to remember to breathe while I panted for air.

One on his hands moved down between my legs and I climaxed only by his touch. I crushed my lips against his kissing him with all I got. I knew I was ready for him and lifted from his lap so I could slide down at him.

He was so big stretching me almost so I came again. I sat completely still just feeling him inside me before I slowly started to move. Eric's cold hands massaged me all over my body before he placed them on my hips helping me move. He growled like an animal and when I looked down in his eyes I could see the predator in him.

I smiled, happy that I did something right. I used my muscles inside of me squeezing him trying to hold him inside. "Fuck" he roared and then had me pinned to the wall thrusting inside of me. I felt him in a complete new way making me stumble along the edge. "Oh god, Eric" I gasped by the silenced me with his mouth.

He slowed his thrusting breaking the kiss and looked into the eyes. "Eric please" I panted. I was so close I could almost feel the bliss already. He didn't say anything back but after a while an evil smile appeared on him lips. Then we was back in the bed him crushing me down with his body.

"Who owns you" He said soft the slammed into me before he slowly pulled out. "Eric please just..." I gasped. "Wrong answer love" he said and slammed into me again. "Fuck Eric! I am yours, you own me" I screamed of the pleasure and of frustration.

"That's right. You are mine" he said and slammed into me again. I moaned and used my muscles trying to hold him back when he pulled out again. Eric growled again. I knew he was close and I decided to take things in my own hands.

I used my strength and with his approval I was again on the top. I wanted to tease him back the way he had done to me so I worked slowly while I kissed and nipped his nipples and neck. His chest vibrated underneath me when he growled again.

I couldn't handle anymore and started working him faster. I locked my eyes on him and when he reached up to cup my breast in his hands I almost lost it. I rode him faster and one of his hands slid down my body finding my pearl. He didn't even need to rub it before I felt the explosion that rocked my whole body.

I dragged Eric with me over the edge and he sat up roaring my name when he emptied himself inside of me. I was so lost in my pleasure I didn't register that Eric flipped us over again and bit my neck. I screamed his name when a new and even stronger climax washed over us. I saw the familiar bright light glowing out of my body consume us both.

Eric continued thrusting in and out of me and it felt like I never was going to come down from my height. But of course all things comes to an end and Eric had to slow down and stop. Then I noticed he was breathing almost as hard as I did. His head was buried in the crook of my neck and I slowly felt him lick the place he had bit me.

After a few minutes he rolled off me and we both stared up at the ceiling. I was still fighting for air and tried to calm down my heart rate. I rolled over to his chest "I love you Eric. I wont ever leave you!"

"I love you too Sookie. And I wont ever let you go" he said and pulled me close. "Have I remembered to say that you are the best I have ever had?"

"Eric don't lie to me" I said looking up at him "I know you have been with... many people... and this was just my second time!"

"Lover I wont ever lie to you. If I didn't know better I would had said that you have had a lot of practice. You are perfect!" He said stroking my shoulder.

I leaned up giving him a gentle kiss before I settled back on his chest blushing. "I think I need a shower. But I don't think I can make my legs work" I giggled.

Eric chucked and kissed my forehead before he lifted me from the bed and into the bathroom.

A few hours later I was completely drained for energy. We hadn't managed to keep our hands to ourselves in the shower resulting in a new round of hot jungle sex. Then we had found or ways back to the bed to watch a movie but ended up making love again. Now I was laying on my stomach with Eric tracing small kisses on my back.

"Mmmm" I moaned tired enjoying his cold lips. "Eric I don't think I can manage anymore"

He chuckled behind me "Don't worry lover. Neither can I"

I rolled around facing him and pulled him into a tender kiss. "I think I need something to eat. You have drained me from powers" I smiled at him.

"If I remember correctly lover. It was you who started it" he said nuzzling my neck.

….

I was just about to eat when Godric came in. "Hey" I said smiling at him "How did Pam do?"

Godric smiled back at me "She did perfect" he turned to Eric. "I can smell you to have had a fun night together" he smirked.

I widened my eyes keeping them locked at the plate in front of me when I felt my face burn.

Godric chuckled "Don't worry my bonded. I am glad you two are enjoying each others company" he walked by me and kissed me at the top of my head before he got himself a true blood.

"The sun is rising soon. I need to check my email before I die" Eric said to before he walked away to his office.

Godric sat down beside me and watched me eat. I was still embarrassed that he could smell the sex all the way down to the kitchen.

"Sookie relax. I know you love Eric and making love to someone you love is not something to be embarrassed over" Godric said stroking my hair.

"I know" I mumbled still eating "it's just... I cant help feeling bad about you. You should not come home smelling... sex.. all over our house each time.." I swallowed hard.

He only chuckled "Trust me when I say this Sookie. It don't bother me at all. I know you love both me and Eric. Eric as your mate and me as your bonded. I love you like you were my child, just like I love Eric and Pamela"

When he mentioned Pam's name she entered the kitchen. "Oh, Sookie is it my turn tomorrow night?" she said sniffing the air to make her point.

I giggled a little before the blush crept back in my face "Hey to you to Pam" I said watching her drink down a true blood. "See you in bed" Godric said kissing the top of my head again before he followed Eric's example walking out.

Now it was Pam's turn to sit down beside me. She looked at me with knowing eyes and a smirk. I rolled my eyes trying not to smile.

"I never thought I would say this Sookie and I am never going to say this again so pay attention" Pam said with a bored voice "I really hate when people steal my maker and even my _grand-maker_ away from my attention. But.." she took a deep unnecessary breath "I am glad it was you and not someone else. Welcome to our family sister" She said waiving her hand still speaking with a bored tone.

I tried not to let my mouth drop. "Oh Pam, that was so nice of you to say" I said and threw my arms around her giving her a hug. When I felt her sniffing me I pulled back with a jerk. She only laughed at me making me giggle a little too.

"Okay, now that I have said it... Let's get over to talk about something else nice" she wiggled her eyebrows at me "Bill"

I frowned at her "Bill is not nice"

"He is down in Fangtasia blood all over, missing his dick and begging for his true death" Pam said raising a brow.

I Immediately stopped eating "well... I guess that sounded nice" I felt sick.

"So.. I haven't staked him yet. Do you want to do it?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a second but I already knew the answer. "No. I don't want see him ever again. And I couldn't possibly take that pleasure from you _sis_" I said smiling at her jokingly.

"oh, goodie I hoped you would say that" she said and then stood up ready to go and die for the day. When she reached the door she turned around and looked at me. "By the way. We are going shopping tomorrow. If I don't get the pleasure of your company in bed I can at least help you buy some sexy lingerie!" she turned around and waked away.

I felt the blush again but was glad Pam would help me (even if her intention was just to see me almost naked). I cleaned up the dishes and went to the bedroom. Both my vampires was looking at me when I entered. I made my way to the bathroom changing into my pj's and took care of my other human needs before I walked back to the bed.

I dived under the covers at the foot of the bed and like a snake I made my way up to my pillow. Both laughed at me when I sighted pleased with myself and closed my eyes and felt how tired I was.

Both vampires snuggled against me and soon we were all asleep.

**I want to thank you for all your reviews! Hadn't it been for them I wouldn't probably felt the urge to finish this chapter so soon! Keep giving me some love and I will try to hurry up whit the next one!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not beta'd... **

_Three months later_

"Coming right up" Sookie smiled and walked back to Lafayette with the order.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked him

"As much as I would love to spend more of my time with you hookah, I have other plans" Lafayette answered as he danced in front of the grill.

"Fine. Just call me if you change your mind" Sookie said and walked away to check on her costumers while waiting on Arlene to take over her shift. When she finally arrived Sookie left as fast as she could.

She drove up her old driveway looking at her old farmhouse feeling a slight pain in her chest. It was weird not living in this house anymore.

Amelia walked out of the door locking it behind her and bounced down the porch. Her smile was wide and her eyes glowing.

"Hey" she said excited taking the seat next to me in the car "ready for some sun and sea?"

"Yeah" I smiled back. I had never imagined seeing her again after I escaped Lorena and Bill. But when Alcide had brought her to Fangtasia I couldn't be more happy. I hadn't known her for a long time, but we clicked instantly. Godric and Eric had tried to convince me to sell the old farmhouse and come live with them. But I couldn't have strangers living in my Grans house!

So when Alcide told me about Amelia's unfortunate situation (no house, no job, no money) I convinced her to live with me in my house until she had saved up enough money to buy it. Sam had given her a job as a waitress and she also managed to get a job in an other more exclusive restaurant.

It didn't take long time before she bought my house. I had mixed feelings about it but I was glad it was Amelia who bought it. When I told Eric and Godric they almost crushed my body when hugging me blinded of happiness. Seriously. I had to stay in bed for several days before Godric's blood healed me. I knew they would be happy, but I certainly didn't expect that!

I drove us out to the beach and we basked in the sun eating strawberries and gossiping. It was summer and the best time of the year. The only downside was the looong days that killed my vampires from me.

"Oh, there he is" Amelia pulled me out of my train of thoughts. We saw Alcide coming in on a huge boat. "God he is so yummy" Amelia said excited making me roll my eyes and smile.

One hour later we was far out in the sea. We had enjoyed bathing from the boat and now sat and dried in the sun talking.

"Sookie you should not have told me that!" Amelia's eyes were wide with shock. Alcide only laughed of her.

"It was you who wanted me to tell you" I snapped playful at her. I had told her about Bill and Lorena's last days but she had nagged me for details for a long time now. Finally I had given in even if I knew she wouldn't be happy hearing what I said.

"Let's talk about something else! Oh and I am not hungry anymore" she said pushing the strawberries away. "How is it to live with your vamps?" She wiggled her eyebrow at me thinking loud and clear about the activities instead of just 'living together'

"It is really great living with them. I don't regret moving in with them. I love them!" I said happy "and I am not going to tell you about me and Eric's private business" I added.

"Do you ever think about what your life had been like if not Rene had... you know tried to kill you that night?" Alcide asked.

I thought about that. "No not really. If it hadn't been for him I would not had met Eric. And then not Godric. I had probably been serving drunken customers at Merlott's right now" I shrugged my shoulders.

"But... don't you feel sad that you cant have children?" Amelia whispered.

I felt a small pang in my heart. Never children. "It is kind of sad" is said thoughtful "but if I was to have children I would have wanted Eric to be the father. And that can't happen anyway. It is better not to think about it" I smiled at them trying to hide my sadness.

Amelia smiled back but Alcide looked a little uncomfortable. Can't blame him. The sun was about to set and we sat in silence watching it go down. It was a long time since I had actually sat down to look at the sun. I sighted. It was so beautiful. It looked like the sun was drowning in the sea. When is finally was completely down we started to pack our things and go back.

I didn't get far when I suddenly was tackled down and then lifted up in the air. I knew it was my bonded toying with me and only stopped giggling when we flew too high for my comfort Alcide boat almost disappear into a small spot on the large sea. "Godric this is too high" I gasped clinging to him.

"Don't worry my bonded I wont drop you" he said nuzzling my cheek. "Let's do something tonight"

"What about Amelia and Alcide?" I asked without looking down again.

"Alcide saw It was I that took you. They know you are safe" he smiled at me. I nodded and he slowly started flying us home.

...

We walked inside the house and settled in the living room. When Eric finally came home I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. But I had a surprise for them. Eric gave me a quick kiss before he sat down beside me and Godric. I took a deep breath before I stood from the couch and sat down in front of them both.

"I have been thinking about something" I started. I knew they would be happy about my suggestion and I tried to stay serious.

They sat in silence looking at me waiting for me to continue. "Before I say what it is I want you both to promise not to tackle me to the ground like last time.."

Both looked a little guilty but I could see them was amused. "Promise" they said in sync and I sighted and prepared to tell them. "I think I am ready" I smiled a little shyly.

The shocked face gave them away. They knew what I was talking about but to be on the safe side they didn't say anything. "If you want to turn me. I am ready" I said again to make all the doubts be gone.

I could feel the happiness through the bond I had with Godric and smiled at him. He smiled back at me but didn't say anything. Eric looked more thoughtful and I gave him an uncertain look.

"Who do you want it to be?" He asked me. I smiled at him again. I had done my research on the turning part. I knew it was not common and in many cases it didn't work and the human died.

"I want you both to turn me"

Eric lifted his eyebrows in a surprised look. "My bonded you know that is very risky? Wouldn't it be better if one of us did it to be on the safe side?" Godric questioned me uncertain.

"Of course I know it is risky. But I want it. I want to belong to you both. And I know it will be okay" I said again.

They both sat in silence thoughtful. Okay, that was not the reaction I had hoped for when I finally said I wanted to spend forever with them. I looked at them wondering if they were going to say something or not. I started to tire and decided I should go to bed.

"Think about it and let me know what you want. It is that or nothing. I cant chose between you two" I said and stood up walking out of the room headed to the bedroom. I knew Godric could feel my disappointment and hurt.

I had been thinking on this for a long time now. I hadn't told Amelia but I Sam had helped me with my research. I knew he wasn't pleased with my decision but he made me promise I would still work for him at the evenings. His support meant a lot to me. Jason was not so understanding but I knew he would get over it.

I walked inside the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I turned the shower on stepping in enjoying the hot water running down my back. I thought about what I'll do if my vampires turned my offer down. I had never imagined they would. I felt my heart sting and prepared for what they might say.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. I had a small bruise on my hips from the last time me and Eric had taken pleasure in each other. I traced my fingers over it lightly smiling to myself. I wondered if it was better if you were a vampire. I couldn't imagine it could be any better but still... a light blush rose in my face before I stepped into my pajama and walked into the bedroom.

Eric and Godric was still not back so I snuggled down in the pillows by myself. I didn't want to sleep but soon my eyelids was very heavy. I sighted. "Finished taking any time soon? I don't want to sleep here alone" I mumbled. I knew they could hear me.

Three seconds later they both made their way into the bed. I was facing Godric and Eric's body was pressing against my back. He lay his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes satisfied before I opened them again and looked at Godric.

"Decided yet?" I whispered.

He smiled at me "yes we have"

"Want to enlighten me?" I whispered again when he didn't continue.

"Of course we will turn you lover. We are both happy sharing you as our child" Eric said kissing my neck.

I shivered under his kisses and smiled at Godric. "What about the risk?" I said wondering why they wanted to do this.

"Like you said bonded, we will be okay. Nothing is going to take you away from us" He said with his usual calm voice smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. "When do you want to do it?" I felt nervous but excited at the same time.

"We need a few days to prepare yourself with. We want to know everything there is to know about the turning before we do it" Eric said in my neck.

"Fine. Lets sleep now shall we?" I said yawning. I turned to snuggle closer into Eric's chest sighting. After a little while I was dancing between dreamland and the real world. "Godric?" I mumbled.

"Yes my bonded?" he didn't seem tired at all.

"Would you learn me how to fly?" I felt Eric tremble beside me when my lips brushed against his chest.

"Of course" Godric said and I could feel he snuggled closed behind me. Then his soft lips gave me a quick kiss on my shoulder.

"I love you. Both" I mumbled again. I heard both of them say it back before I silent said a prayer and thanked God for Rene. Without him I would never be as happy as I was right now.

Then I drifted off into dreamland the same time the sun pulled my vampires under as well.

**END**

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it. Review please :)


End file.
